Things Were Different
by Fairy-L-Tail
Summary: *sequel to What If* As everyone wakes from Fairy Sphere, they head back home, expecting it to be the same when they left. Things are changing for the Fairy Tail members; darkness is approaching and it's slowly taking control. With a warning from Mavis, and support from neighboring guilds; will they be able to stop this darkness? And at what cost? Find out in Things Were Different.
1. Welcome

*****PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING THE STORY!*****

To whomever this may concern,

Welcome to Things Were Different: sequel to What If (a Fairy Tail FanFiction).

I should warn you before you continue on your way. This story is rated T for teens, so... you know... don't be younger than thirteen? (I don't know.)

There is swearing, and a lot of scenes meant for teenagers and up, so I don't suggest that someone younger than thirteen read on.

I tell you now, you must read with your own caution!

Although, I think this is a pretty awesome story, and I can't exactly tell you what to do, but I'm warning you now.

I must also tell you that I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima.

I don't think that this will change throughout the story, so this will be the only disclaimer.

I also want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this story. Please, if you find any of the following, send me a message so I can fix it right away.

I have had this issue before, so please tell me if you think the characters are OOC.

So, without further ado, welcome to Things Were Different.


	2. Chapter 1

**The first caption is a poem written by Robert Frost called 'Fire and Ice'. Honestly, it's one of my favourite poems, so I had to include it in the sequel. So, enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. Although, from what we've tasted of desire, we hold with those who favour fire. But if it was to perish twice, we think we know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great, and would suffice." He takes a deep breath in as he closes his eyes and turns away from his comrades. "These are words taken from the great wizard Frost. He said this in his last moments as he looked over the battlefield this world will soon become."

Gaining cheers and screams of excitement, he turns and gazes upon the crowd, spotting one head in particular. Clenching his teeth and tightening his fists in the leather bound gloves, he sneers at the head as he covers his eyes with his hat and turns away. "Our time has come," he says loudly, grinning at the others. "We will reign supreme! We only have one obstacle! We must kill Lucy Heartfilia." He says darkly, watching as the head freezes.

Turning his head, he looks at the man standing on the large make-shift stage. "What was that?" he asks, causing the whole room to go quiet.

"What's wrong, Lucifer?" he laughs jumping off the stage and walking towards Luke.

"We agreed that Lucy Heartfilia was mine." Luke says turning around fully and glaring at the man walking towards him.

"No." he shakes his head, standing right in front of Luke. "You demanded that she was yours. None of us agreed to it."

Clenching his teeth, Luke looks around. "Yeah?" he laughs. "I thought we decided that I'd be the one to… kill her."

"And what process have you made?" he questions. "All you've done is given her a shard of your power and two measly nightmares." He spits in Luke's face, causing the teen to wipe his face clean, an emotionless look on it.

"Say it don't spray it." Luke growls.

"You don't seem to understand the situation, Lucifer." A loud, booming voice echoes throughout the room, causing everyone but Luke to go down on one knee, their heads lowered.

"We didn't know you were here, Elder Abaddon." The man says, not daring to look up.

"Yeah Dad." Luke laughs looking around the room, trying to spot the man he calls father. "I didn't know you came out of hiding. What? Did it get too dark for your liking? Maybe we should get you a nightlight."

"Lucifer!" Abaddon booms, appearing in front of Luke.

Standing about eight feet tall, he has shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes; so dark they're almost black. He wears a long cloak that touches the floor and fans out around him. He has a hunch so he looks smaller, but he's massively tall. Luke, barely reaching his chest, looks up at the man unfazed.

"I'm just saying Da'." Luke laughs. "We're all afraid of something." He puts his arms up in surrender when he notices the look of un-amusement on Abaddon's face. Licking his lips, Luke looks his father in the eyes.

"Lucifer." Abaddon growls. "If you do not get serious, I will go see the Heartfilia girl personally."

"What?" Luke asks with wide eyes. "You – no." Luke shakes his head. "I can do it." He sighs.

"You're joking." The man says standing up and looking at Luke. "You've fallen in love with the brat."

"Have not." Luke growls. "Shut up, Dracul."

"It doesn't take much to catch Lucifer's eye." Others laugh.

Dracul, being slightly taller than Luke, looks down at the teen. The blazing purple eyes, a sharp face, and a muscular form looks rather intimidating; which is good for people like them.

"Brother," Dracul says looking at Luke. "We're only looking out for your safety."

"Please," Luke laughs. "Like you could handle looking after me."

"Lucifer," Abaddon looks down at his foster son. "Come with me." He says turning away and walking out of the dimly lit room. Entering a darker hallway, Abaddon leads Luke to a large room.

It's filled with pure darkness, giving the white furniture a chance to catch your eyes. Walking over to the black drapes blocking out the scene outside, Abaddon keeps his back turned on Luke, who sits himself on a white leather chair.

"Do you know why you will lead these people one day, Luke?" Abaddon uses his preferred nickname.

"No, Da'." Luke sighs. "You never tell me anything." He mumbles resting his chin on his palm.

"Because you are the strongest." Abaddon says turning to look at him.

"No shit, Father." Luke laughs. "I know I'm the strongest. You don't need to tell me that."

"I feel like I do, Luke." Abaddon sighs, practically gliding across the floor to stand in front of him. "And yet, you act like a child. Luke, you are approaching your twentieth year. You will have to lead these people."

"Yes, I know." Luke sighs. "But I have thousands of years to grow out of my child phase."

"I'm starting to think your brother is more suited for the job than you are." Abaddon mumbles, looking away.

"You and me both, Father." Luke says standing up and walking away. "I'll take my time with the Heartfilia girl. Do not rush me."

"You need to pick up the pace, Lucifer." Abaddon says as Luke walks father away. "We're running out of time."

"Nah," Luke says waving behind him. "I make my own time." He laughs slamming the once open double doors behind him.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Lucy looks at the scene around her. "Uh," she mumbles looking around. "I'm in a tree." She says aloud as she watches Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, and Wendy run over to her.

"How did you get in a tree?" Lisanna laughs as she begins to climb up it.

"Honestly," Lucy sighs. "I have no idea."

"Ready Lu?" Levy questions watching as Lisanna begins to undo her foot from the branches. "Natsu's going to catch you."

"Catch me?!" Lucy cries in confusion as she begins to fall.

"Caught you." Natsu laughs catching Lucy in his arms. "Why were you so far from all of us?" Natsu questions.

"Don't ask me." Lucy shakes her head as Natsu places her on the ground.

"Lucy," Wendy smiles, hugging the elder girl. "We're alive!"

"Yeah." Lucy smiles. "It's amazing."

"Is it?" a new voice asks.

Turning slowly, everyone looks at a young girl with very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises, and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot.

"Personally," she starts. "I prefer the word magical over amazing."

"Who are you?" Lisanna questions as the rest of Fairy Tail, along with a few members from the guild arrive.

"Me?" she smiles. "My name is Mavis Vermillion. The first Master of the Fairy Tail guild." She smiles.

"Huh?!" everyone asks in shock, but Makarov smiles warmly up at her.

"To think, we were saved by the first master!" he smiles.

"Saved?" Mavis asks confused. "I did not save you." She smiles. "Rather, you saved yourself. The power of your bonds of friendship brought me forth; an astral body." She clarifies, the wind picking up around her slightly. "You have done a good job, Third." Mavis grins. "This is the ultimate form of Fairy Tail I dreamt about."

"Thank you," Makarov nods.

Looking at the members of the guild, Mavis notices one member in particular. "You there," she says looking at Lucy. "What's your name?"

"Me?" Lucy points to herself. "Lucy."

"Come walk with me, Lucy." Mavis smiles.

Watching as everyone looks at Lucy in shock and confusion, Lucy slowly lets go of Wendy and follows the first master curiously.

Now a ways away from the others, Mavis sits herself on a tree branch high up in the air as she looks over the bottom level of Tenrou Island. Lucy, appearing beside her, stands against the tree trunk; holding onto one of its notches, gasping slightly. "So beautiful." She mumbles.

"Yes," Mavis giggles. "It is."

"What'd you want to talk to me about, First Master?" Lucy asks softly.

"You're different than the others," she says bluntly.

"Thanks for putting that gently, Master." Lucy sighs.

"It is not a bad thing." Mavis laughs slightly. "Although, it's not exactly good, either."

"That makes me feel so much better." Lucy sighs, letting her head hang.

"Let me ask you something, Lucy." Mavis says standing up as she feels the breeze surround her. "What do you think magic is?"

"Well, it's something that flows inside your body. There's holder type magic, and then ability type magic, and -" Lucy begins to explain but cuts off when Mavis begins to giggle.

"No, I didn't ask for a definition." She shakes her head, looking at the blonde. "Let me rephrase: why do you think people have magic?"

"To protect people?" Lucy offers.

Nodding silently, Mavis continues to look at the girl. "Who do you want to protect, Lucy? If you had to choose one person… who would you protect?"

"I can't." Lucy shakes her head. "There are too many people I want to protect; I can't just choose one."

"I see." Mavis smiles. "I was once like that as well. I thought that it was my responsibility to protect everyone around me, which left myself emotionally and physically vulnerable. You can't protect everyone, Lucy. It's just not possible."

"You sound exactly like Luke." Lucy sighs.

"Who?"

"An acquaintance of mine." Lucy answers simply.

"But, even though that is not the correct answer, you are right." Mavis says softly. "Magic does not exactly have one single purpose. It can be used for many things, but it rules down to four categories; to protect, to destroy, to give life, and to take life away. Many people's magic powers can fit into more than one category, but it can never be in more than two or in two conflicting categories. For example, you cannot have magic to protect and to kill, nor to destroy and give life. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Lucy nods.

"But you, Lucy, your magic confuses me." Mavis shakes her head. "You have more than one magic power; I can tell by the auras surrounding you. You use Celestial Spirit magic; which is meant to protect. But, you have a secondary magic; one which I do not know of or have heard of before. I cannot tell what categories it fits in to, but I do know it's something dark. The darkness is slowly overwhelming your soul."

Sighing, Lucy looks away from Mavis.

"It doesn't exactly have a name." Lucy laughs softly. "I used to call it Emotion Magic because when I used a part of it, I would be using it during a time where I had a strong sense of emotion. But now… I can use it whenever."

"And yet, it feels dark." Mavis says looking up at her. "Has anything odd happened?"

"I've been getting horrible nightmares." Lucy says, unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself. "And really horrible day dreams. I feel unsafe in my own skin, and I know what's causing it. I just… I can't tell it to stop."

Letting out a soft breath, Mavis once again looks over the island, her eyes focused on the horizon. "You are in control of your own life, Lucy." Mavis says confidently.

"Really?" Lucy questions. "Because it really doesn't seem that way."

After a few moments, Mavis turns to look at Lucy. Noticing the aura around her, Mavis notices something odd on her body. Watching a small black ribbons swirls around her body, Mavis looks up to the girl's face, noticing a small tiara resting on her head.

Mavis can't tell what it's made of, but as she continues to study Lucy, Mavis notices the chains on her skirt rattling softly. Noticing something on it that wasn't there before, Mavis gulps and looks up at the girl; feeling a sense of terror.

"I would like to warn you about something, Lucy." Mavis says seriously, not waiting for Lucy to respond. "With the ever-growing darkness inside of you, you will attract unwanted attention."

"Oh great," she sighs. "Just what I need."

"There is a group," Mavis starts, looking back at the tiara and chains. "They've practically vanished from history, but they are indeed powerful and dark. They call themselves the Denizens. They are a band of very powerful long living demons who search for power and destroy it if the holder can possibly destroy them."

"Okay…" Lucy trails off. "So, I have to watch out for these guys? Seems easy enough."

"No, it's not." Mavis says gravely. "There are thousands of them; but only thirteen you need to worry about: The leader, and his twelve followers."

"Okay." Lucy nods.

"They work in a monarchy." Mavis explains. "When the leader dies or steps down from his or her position, they pass it down to one of the twelve members; usually the one in the number one rank. However, as the members move up the ranks, their numbers don't change. They are all marked with a symbol that proves who they are." Taking a deep breath in, Mavis continues explaining. "As I said, there are thousands of members. These people were once mages who lost their way, or were turned by them."

"Turned?" Lucy asks confused. "So, if they don't kill me, or I don't lose my way, they'll turn me?"

"Yes." Mavis nods. "You'll become a demon of sorts, and your fate will be held in the hands of the Denizens."

Taking a shaky breath in, Lucy rests her back on the trunk of the tree. Slowly sliding down, Lucy covers her eyes with her hand. After a few minutes of processing all this information, Lucy looks up at Mavis. "I wouldn't worry about me, First Master." Lucy smiles, giving her a thumbs up. "I'll be just fine," she stands up.

About to go back to her friends, Lucy looks at Mavis. "You should come visit Fairy Tail one time. I'm sure you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will." Mavis smiles.

Watching the blonde disappear from sight, Mavis lets out a slow breath. "I know what I saw," she mumbles to herself. "And if I am correct, we may not have enough time."


	3. Chapter 2

**I thought I should let you know that I update every Saturday... unless something happens and I can't. But, ever Saturday I will upload because I'm now in school and I can't update every day like I want to. **

***sigh* Okay, well, enjoy chapter two!**

**allysonntcerawrs. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Okay, hold up." Gray says looking at Droy and Jet as all the members travel home. "Seven years?"

"No wonder you guys all look so weird!" Natsu cries as Wendy treats his motion sickness.

"Is something the matter, Bisca?" Makarov asks the young woman as she stares at all the members.

"No, sir." She smiles. "It's just so surprising to find that you're actually alive and look exactly like you did when you left."

"Yes, I agree as well." Erza nods. "To us, it only seemed like a few minutes… but seven years has actually passed."

"It's a little hard to wrap your head around." Levy laughs.

"You're not serious." Lucy says with wide eyes. "Right?"

"We are, Lucy." Alzack looks at her. "Seven years has come and gone."

Looking down at her hands, Lucy clenches them softly. _I can still sense Luke inside of me. But, something's different… things have changed with him. I don't feel so… dark now._

"Lucy," Makarov looks over at her. "Where is Luke?"

"I don't know." Lucy says looking down at her hands. "I haven't seen him."

Gajeel, Gray, Erza, and Wendy, catching the tone and gestures of her voice and body, begin to think in confusion; wondering what she could really mean by her answer.

Natsu, already knowing of Luke's real location, clenches his hands and stares at Lucy. "Bastard." He growls, causing Gajeel and Wendy to look at him.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Wendy asks softly.

"Huh?" Natsu asks looking at her, before smiling largely. "Yup! I'm fine!" he laughs.

Erza, looking from Natsu to Lucy, smiles slightly. "Lucy," she says walking over to her. "I never properly thanked you for your efforts back with Acnologia. Though I did not approve of them, and it was completely reckless, you have my thanks." Erza says as she grabs Lucy head and crashes it into her armour clad chest, causing Lucy to wince in pain.

"Yeah…" Lucy says hoarsely. "No problem."

"No problem?!" Gray cries. "Lucy, you almost died!"

Laughing nervously, Lucy steps away from Erza, hoping not to get another hug, or brain injury. Noticing everyone's eyes on her, Lucy shifts awkwardly. "I know," she sighs. "Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you almost died." Gray says looking at her sadly.

Sighing, Lucy looks away from Gray and focuses on the moving water. Watching it crash up on the side of the boat, and stretch all the way to the horizon, Lucy smiles softly. "Isn't it pretty?" Lucy hears a voice beside her, making the blonde jump and clutch her heart, breathing deeply to try and slow it down.

Looking to the left, Lucy looks up at a different version of Luke.

With short, spiked black hair, which has his left bangs covering his left eye, he looks at Lucy from the corner of his deep red eyes. With a tie around his neck that ends near the belt of his black dress pants, it's thin and seems to glow slightly. With a white t-shirt on, he wears a black vest that covers up the lower half of the tie. With chains hanging from the left side of his pants, they rattle in the wind. Wearing black leather gloves with the fingers cut out, they end at his wrists, also having chains on them as well.

"You changed your clothes... and hair." Lucy says looking up at him.

"Am I not allowed to change my clothes and hair in the time span of seven years?" he fires his own question, no looking at Lucy yet.

"Well, I guess." Lucy mumbles, looking away.

"You're lucky." Luke laughs. "You managed to escape my nightmares and visions for seven years. But, I am warning you now, they'll get a lot worse."

"Thanks for the warning." Lucy grumbles.

Looking down at Lucy, Luke tries to focus on her body. With a look of confusion appearing on his face, he looks down from his hand, to Lucy. "Huh." He mutters, putting a fake smile on his face, Luke turns to Makarov. "Master!" he grins walking over to him.

"Ah, Luke." Makarov looks at him. "Glad to see you alive and well."

"Yeah," he laughs.

"I wanted to ask you a question though," Makarov trails off.

"How long have you been a part of the guild?"

Taking off the glove on his right hand, he looks down at the black guild mark. "With the time skip, seven years, two weeks, and one day."

"Well, glad to have you in the guild." Makarov smiles. "Now, did you want to ask me something?"

"Oh, right!" Luke grins. "Lucy and I have to go check something very important, so… we kind of have to leave you guys for right now. We'll meet you at the guild, though."

"Liar," Natsu appears beside Makarov.

"I wouldn't lie to the master." Luke shakes his head. "Fairy Tail's too important to me." He smirks at Natsu, who has to be held back by Erza and Gray so that he doesn't rip the head off the teen in front of him.

"Alright," Makarov nods. "You kids have fun."

"What?!" Natsu cries.

"Natsu, if you don't trust the two of them alone, then go with them."

"No." Luke shakes his head. "Absolutely not."

"Yes," Natsu grins at Luke.

"Fine," Luke growls. Grabbing Natsu's scarf, he pulls the teen along with him so that they're both standing beside Lucy. "Let's go, shall we?" Luke growls at Natsu as he punches the teen across the face, disappearing in a bright light.

* * *

Falling to her knees, Lucy takes a deep breath in. Luke, appearing beside her, looks down at the girl. "Oh," he says watching her struggle to breathe. "I should have given you this beforehand." He laughs pulling off the glove on his right hand and takes a silver band off his middle finger. Crouching in front of Lucy, he takes her right hand and slips the ring on her own middle finger.

Watching her breathe normally, Luke nods and stands up, looking around. "Where's the pink haired idiot?" Luke questions.

"Natsu?" Lucy asks looking around as she stands up as well. "Where could he be?"

"Right here." Natsu says standing behind Lucy. "Where the hell are we, anyways?"

"You can breathe in here?" Luke asks Natsu, looking at him with surprised eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be able to breathe in here?" Natsu asks, glaring at Luke. "Wherever here is."

"We, are in Lucy's soul… a.k.a, my house."

"Why are we in my own soul?" Lucy asks. "How am I in my own soul?" she says confused.

"Because I need to do something and you have to be here. Then this idiot," Luke points at Natsu. "Insisted that he came along."

Nodding her head, Lucy looks around curiously. "This is much different than I pictured." She laughs nervously as she stares at the rolling hills with long green grass, trees that seemed to touch the clouds and a cold breeze that refreshed you. Not far away, Lucy finds a large white house with many windows, and extravagant design.

"Yes, that's my house." Luke laughs as he walks towards it. "Hurry up if you don't want to die."

"What?" Lucy asks confused.

"Hurry up if you don't want to die!" he says louder.

Looking at each other, Lucy and Natsu run to catch up to Luke.

* * *

"Okay, where are we now?" Natsu questions as he, Luke, and Lucy walk through a dark tunnel.

Having entered the house, Luke closed the door quickly and locked the many locks on the door before turning to Lucy and Natsu. Before the two teens could even look at the interior of the house, Luke had shut off all the lights and caused everything to go pitch black. Suddenly, small green lights illuminated the room as it lead down a dark tunnel that didn't seem to end.

"Shut up." Luke whispers as they reach a large wooden door. Opening it silently, Luke looks around.

Noticing no one in sight, he grabs onto Lucy's hand and quickly walks in, leaving Natsu playing catch up.

"Luke, what are we doing?" Lucy questions, but stops walking when she hears loud echoing footsteps not far away from them.

"Shit." Luke curses. Looking at a confused Natsu and Lucy, he groans. "Sorry." He mumbles, forming a rock in his hand and hitting Natsu and Lucy over the head, watching them both crash to the floor. Slinging Natsu over his shoulder and holding Lucy protectively, he continues on his way.

"Lucifer," he hears the voice of someone call out to him. Turning around slowly, he watches as Dracul walks up to him confused. "You brought her here, Brother?"

"Uh…" Luke trails off. "Yes." He nods.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to?" Luke laughs. "My decisions are my own, Dracul. If I want to bring her here, I will bring her here."

"And who else do you have with you?" Dracul asks, looking at the teen slung over Luke's shoulder.

"Uh…" Luke mumbles. "What does it look like?"

"A captive."

"Then that's what he is." Luke nods. "I'll be on my way now."

Sighing, Dracul watches as Luke walks away. About to turn away himself, Dracul looks at Luke. "I won't tell," he says loudly, causing Luke to falter slightly.

"What do you mean?" Luke asks, turning to face Dracul.

"I will not tell Father, Brother." Dracul says as he crosses his arms and closes his eyes. "However, you must hurry. If he finds that you have brought her and her guild mate here, he will find her, and kill the three of you with no mercy. You must understand the consequences of your actions, Lucifer. If you do not, your end will come sooner rather than later."

"Right," Luke nods. "Thanks, man." He smiles.

"Be on your way." Dracul says looking at the blonde in Luke's arms one last time before shaking his head and walking away.

Looking around cautiously, Luke begins to run down another hallway before coming to a large door with a massive 'L' carved in the front. Walking in and closing the door behind him, Luke dumps Natsu on the floor and carefully places Lucy on a red leather couch.

Watching the two of them wake up, Luke dodges a chair thrown by Natsu. "What the hell'd you do that for?!" he growls.

"Yeah, it's not like I saved your sorry ass or anything." Luke laughs bitterly, before staring at the blonde now sitting on the couch and looking around the room. "Princess," he calls out to her, watching her stiffen and turn towards him slowly. "C'mere a sec." he says waving his hand towards himself.

Sighing, Lucy gets up and walks over to Luke. Now standing in front of him, Lucy looks him in the eyes, an unamused look on her face. "What?" she questions.

"Light your hand on fire." He says seriously.

"What?"

"Light. You. Hand. On. Fire." He repeats. "Do it."

"But I'm not angry." Lucy shakes her head.

"You still think that my magic is based on emotions? Princess, please." Luke scoffs.

"Well, what is it, then?" Lucy asks looking down at her hands.

"You're going to have to figure that out for yourself. But, for now, light your hand on fire."

"I can't." Lucy says again.

"Light it on fire." Luke says lowly.

"I can't." Lucy stresses.

Grabbing her by the neck, Luke pushes her up against the wall, squeezing softly. "I'm going to count to three."

"Bastard!" Natsu growls, charging towards him. "Let go of Lucy!"

"One," Luke says looking into Lucy's eyes.

"I can't do it." Lucy says.

"Two," Luke warns, as he pushes Natsu away. "You better light it on fire, Princess."

"I can't!" Lucy cries, trying to pry Luke's hand off of her throat.

"Three." Luke sighs, staring into her eyes. Waiting for something to happen, for anything to happen, Luke licks his lips and stares at Lucy, finally pushing Natsu away from him. "I see," he sighs. "This is a problem."

"What is?" Natsu asks standing up from off the ground and walking over to Lucy.

Walking over to a large dresser, Luke opens the first drawer and pulls something out of it. Holding it in both of his hands, he blows off a cloud of dust and turns to look at Lucy. "Here," he says walking towards her and handing her the box. "Put it on."

Opening it, Lucy looks inside to see a bracelet with an intricate design of a rose, the bud of it being the centrepiece.

"Uh?" Lucy questions, making Luke sigh and take the bracelet from her. Slipping it on her left wrist, he clips it on.

"You cannot take this off." Luke warns. "If you do, bad things will happen. You have to physically wear this until it falls off and leaves the design behind, do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"But why?" Lucy asks, looking down at it. "I don't get it, why would you give me this?"

"Secret." Luke winks. Turning to Natsu, Luke pinches the bridge of his nose as inhales deeply. "Listen up, Dragneel. I am giving you _one _job. You have to make sure Lucy keeps that on for one week. Do _not _fail me."

"Why is it such a big deal?" Natsu asks as he crosses his arms and looks at Luke.

Snapping his fingers in front of Lucy's face, Luke watches as she freezes her movements.

"Seven years ago, or rather, fourteen years ago, I gave Lucy a shard of my power. I wanted to see how a human would react to the power of a Half-Demon. Lucy was a very interesting subject. I watched as she matured, grew, fought, and joined two guilds. I watched her make the friends she has, and I have prevented any serious harm that has come to her because my magic, me, are protecting her. You don't understand it now Dragneel, but I have been with Lucy since the _very_ beginning. Because she hasn't used her magic in seven years, and practically exhausted it when she was 'taking care' of Acnologia, my magic is no longer with her. She doesn't have her so called 'Emotion Magic' anymore." Luke explains to Natsu. "That bracelet, will tie us together even more. We will share more of my power, and I'll be able to watch carefully if anything were to happen. So, she can't take it off."

"What the hell, Luke!" Natsu cries. "Take it off her!" he growls, trying but failing to take the bracelet off Lucy.

"I can't." Luke shakes his head. "And neither can you. You see, Dragneel, I can only put it on her, Lucy's the only one who can take it off."

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Natsu growls.

"Because I want her to be safe." Luke says looking into Natsu's eyes. "Okay? That's my master plan, Natsu. I want her to be safe."

"Safe from what?" Natsu asks confused.

"I can't tell you the answer to that… at least, not now." Luke says seriously, snapping his fingers once more and turning to Lucy. "Alright, let's get you back home." He sighs. Grabbing onto Lucy's elbow and punching Natsu across the face, the three disappear from the room and appear before the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"What happened to the guild?" Lucy and Natsu ask, looking at it confused.

"Dunno." Luke shrugs. Watching Lucy and Natsu walk towards it, Luke grabs onto Lucy's hand quickly.

Turning around to face him, Lucy watches as Luke tries to say something, but shakes his head, letting go of her hand. Turning around, Luke begins to walk away, giving a short wave. "See you in your dreams, Princess."


	4. Author's Note: Please Read

*sigh*

I... I need to take a break.

As of right now, I'm stopping all writing of my fanfictions. Possibly to the point where I probably won't be updating until the new year (2015).

I can't be on here right now. And, I'm not mad at you, and I don't hate writing for you on here, I just can't physically write anymore. I feel sick when I do it because, well, it's a long story. And, I really don't want to ruin people's nights.

But, I'll give you the gist of what's happening. I'm stressing myself out with school, the future, writing, dealing with my family, and all sorts of stuff. So, I have a lot on my plate and I can't focus on writing right now.

That being said, I'm deleting a lot of my stories.

To be honest, I don't like them and, as I develop as a writer, I'm going to change some things. So, if you don't like the way I write, okay, yeah, I get it.. thank you. I love constructive criticism, but when hundreds of you bash on me because I changed the story or idea in the slightest manner... it makes me sad.

Again, I'm not mad! I'm not! You can't see, but I'm smiling at each and every one of you because you all changed my life. Really, you all made leap out of my comfort zone and I can't thank you enough. I love all of you!

But, I can't write right now.

I'm sorry.

So, short story long, this may be the last you hear from me for a while.

I love you guys,

Ally :)


	5. Read Please

Hey guys!

I'm back! But only for a few minutes.

No, this isn't an update. And, no, this isn't any more bad news. At least, I don't think so.

Anyways, I have decided three things.

1. New Years Day (January 1st, 2015), Say Something and Things Were Different _will _be updated.

2. The following day, (January 2nd, 2015) previews for new books will be put up.

3. I'm going to be editing Say Something. Yes, it's going to change. Not a lot though. The writing will be better and some scenes and stuff will change. It's still going to be just as awesome, so please, don't be mad and leave rude comments or anything like that. If you have a problem, speak to me through P.M. (in case you don't know how to P.M. me, go to my profile. In the top left hand corner, you'll see an envelope, a broadcast symbol, and a star. Click on the envelope, and send me a message.)

And, I guess there's one other thing. I changed my username to Fairy-L-Tail. There's a few reasons behind this actually...

1. I like it better.

2. It was requested by a close friend of mine.

3. My older username had my full name in it, and I really didn't like having that out there any more.

4. I'm called 'L' a lot (by a few of my friends) because, apparently, it's too hard to call me Ally, so, I thought I would use 'L' here.

Yeah, so that's about it.

Thanks for reading!

Love,

L ;)


	6. Chapter 3

**Surprise! I'm back! Who missed me? **

**I decided to post something (a.k.a. the next chapter) to tide you over until January (or if I decide to come back, permanently... well not really permanently but you get what I mean, sooner). I apologize for being gone for so long, I was going through some really tough times, and I couldn't update. But, most of those problems are behind me and I'll be back to normal, or whatever that means nowadays, soon. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please review and let me know what you think. **

**Lots of Love,**

**L**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Groaning, Lucy hits her head on one of the few tables in the empty guild hall. It's been almost a week since the Tenrou team returned home. It was difficult at first, but they eventually got into the swing of things; taking on chores, taking the few jobs they had to get money for the guild, and be an all-around help for Fairy Tail and Magnolia.

Lucy, having recently returned from a request she and Natsu had taken, is now feeling extremely tired; probably because of the restless nights Luke has been causing her. Lifting her head up, the blonde uses her hands to prop herself up, looking around the guild sadly.

Watching Wendy converse with Carla and Pantherlily, Gajeel not too far away, Lucy smiles softly.

"Hey," she hears Gray's familiar voice say as he sits down beside her.

"Hey," she smiles back. "What's going on?"

"Well," Gray trails off. "Gramps, Macao, and Romeo are arguing about entering a competition of sorts."

"Okay," Lucy nods. "A competition for what?"

"A competition to determine the strongest guild," Romeo says now standing beside the blonde. "If we win, we not only are the number one guild again, but we get three million jewels." He grins crossing his arms as he looks up at the elder master of Fairy Tail, whose eyes shine with happiness.

"We're joining!" Makarov shouts, a gleam in his eyes that cause some people to worry.

"No!" Macao cries, sinking to his knees.

"Joining what?" Natsu asks looking up at Makarov.

"A competition to determine the strongest guild." Makarov grins, rubbing his hands together, devising his plan. "Who will we put in to decide our win?" he thinks aloud.

Scanning the area, Makarov looks at the few members of Fairy Tail. "Let's see," he hums.

With his eyes landing on Erza, he cackles. "I have decided Team A for the Grand Magic Games!" he says happily.

"Team A?" Lucy looks at Gray.

Shrugging, Gray looks up at Makarov, who begins laughing. "There's something wrong with him." He points out.

"It's scary." Lucy agrees.

"Team A will consist of Erza," Makarov begins spotting the red haired girl freeze as she eats her cake.

"Excuse me?" Erza blinks. "What am I doing?"

"Natsu," Makarov watches as he stops mid bite, looking up at the previous master of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Huh?" he mumbles, his mouth full.

"Gray."

"Great," he sighs his outside demeanour crumbling. "I have to participate?" Sighing loudly, he sits down at the table where Lucy giggles at his reaction.

"Wendy."

"Oh hell no." Lucy says slamming her hands on the table. "Wendy is not participating in this."

"Why not?" Wendy says from beside Lucy. "I think it might be fun… whatever it is that I was chosen for."

"And Lucy." Makarov grins at the blonde, causing her to calmly sit down and slam her head on the table, causing Wendy to cry out in surprise and Gray to start laughing.

"Wait, you said 'Team A'. Is there another team going?" Macao questions Makarov as the elderly man begins laughing darkly, his mind set on winning the three million jewel.

"You'll see." He says cryptically.

* * *

"Why?" Lucy groans as she, and the rest of Team A scale a large mountain side. "Why are we doing this? I could be at home, sleeping. But, no, of course not."

"Quit complaining," Erza says looking down briefly to glare at the whining blonde. "We're almost there."

"There's was a tunnel through the base of the mountain. We could have just taken that." Lucy sighs. "Where are we going anyways?"

When Erza doesn't answer her, Lucy groans loudly. "You have no idea where we're going, do you?"

"Of course I know where I'm going," Erza scoffs. "It's just the fact that I wanted to take the scenic route and find another way of getting where we're supposed to go."

"So, in other words, the great Erza Scarlet has no idea where she's going." Lucy laughs, hauling herself up to a small ledge, then turning around and helping Wendy join her.

"It's just above this." Erza says, continuing to climb. "There's higher land with a small beach that the locals come to, we can use that for training."

"You do realize that this will turn out into an all-out competition between Gray and Natsu to determine whose better at what, right?" Lucy says turning her head slightly to look at Natsu and Gray as they scale the mountain, both trying to push each other off.

"Sadly, yes." Erza sighs now disappearing over the edge.

Lucy, pulling herself and Wendy up, gape at the sight in front of them. "So you did know where you were going." The blonde says standing up and walking over to dip her toes in the golden sand.

"Don't doubt my navigation skills." Erza says crossing her arms and closing her eyes as she breathes in the smell of the lake.

"It's so pretty!" Wendy smiles, running towards the water, Carla not far behind. "Let's swim!" she says excitedly as she turns towards Lucy.

Laughing softly, Lucy ruffles Wendy's hair. "Not today, kiddo. Soon though, okay? We have to work on getting stronger, first."

"I don't get it though," Natsu sighs as he stands beside Lucy with his arms crossed. "Three of us are S-Class Mages, why do we have to train?"

"Things have changed in seven years, Flame Brain." Gray sighs. "What was S-Class back then might not be now."

"Whatever." Natsu grumbles, falling backwards into the sand. "You're just jealous 'cause you're not S-Class like me, Luce, and Erza."

Grumbling under his breath, Natsu grins, realizing he's right. "So, what are we supposed to do? Fight with each other?" he questions.

"You three can knock your brains around as much as you want. I want no part in it." Lucy says holding up her hands and backing towards Wendy. "Wendy and I are going to go train differently somewhere else. C'mon." Lucy says grabbing onto Wendy's hand and pulling her off, leaving the three behind.

"What's her deal?" Natsu asks Happy as he sits up.

"It's Lucy, Natsu. She's always mad about something."

"That's true." Natsu nods.

"Flame Brain, heads up!" Natsu hears Gray yell as a snowball hits him in the back of his head.

"Gray you bastard!" Natsu yells jumping up to his feet and running over to the Ice-Make Mage who lies in the sand, unable to breathe because he's laughing too hard. "Come here!" Natsu shouts lighting his fists on fire and pouncing onto Gray as he screams in fury.

"Flame Brain, get the hell off me!" Gray shrieks as the two roll around in the sand, trying to choke one another.

"Will you two cut it out?!" Erza screams, sending swords flying in their direction.

Screaming in fright, Natsu and Gray pull away and dodge all of the flying swords and weapons.

* * *

"Where are we going, Lucy?" Wendy questions following Lucy down the beach, watching as the blonde continues to hide her left wrist.

"To find some shade and eat some food." Lucy smiles, turning her head to look at Wendy. "Then we can train."

Nodding silently, Wendy continues to look at Lucy's back. "What's on your wrist, Lucy?" she questions.

"Nothing." Lucy says rather quickly as she picks up her pace.

"Tell me." Wendy sighs.

Stopping suddenly, Wendy crashes into Lucy's back, causing her to fall backwards. "Ow," she mutters, standing up and rubbing her backside. "Why did you stop, Lucy?" Wendy questions.

"Sit down," Lucy says softly, her back still turned to Wendy.

Following her orders, Wendy slowly sits down, confusion and curiosity clouding her mind.

Sitting down in front of Wendy, Lucy slowly lifts her right hand from her left wrist, showing the bracelet to Wendy. "So pretty!" Wendy grins, grabbing onto it and smiling, tracing the designs.

"Wendy, you know Luke, right?" Lucy says softly.

"Yeah, he was your partner for the S-Class trials. He seems nice, although I haven't seen him lately. Why? Should I know something about him?" Wendy answers, still tracing the bracelet.

"He's – how should I say this – not exactly what he seems." Lucy says grabbing onto Wendy's hands.

"That's right," Luke grins appearing behind Lucy, making the blonde stiffen and Wendy to look at her worriedly.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Wendy questions.

"She can't see me, Princess." Luke says sitting beside Lucy, twirling his fingers around the black streak in Lucy's hair. "Carry on." He grins. "I could've sworn you were about to talk about me."

Ignoring him to the best of her ability, Lucy puts her focus on Wendy. "He's a horrible person, Wendy." Lucy says softly. "He manipulates people, he hurts people, and he's a horrible, scary man."

"I'm flattered." Luke falters in his actions, but then composes himself quickly.

"What? But he seems so nice! He -" Wendy shakes her head.

"On the outside." Lucy interrupts. "On the inside, he's cruel, dark, and scary."

"Then why are you hanging out with him?!" Wendy cries, shaking Lucy slightly. "Why is he a part of the guild?!"

"Because he's a part of me, Wendy!" Lucy cries. "He's attached to my soul. He saved my life, and helped me, but I can't get rid of him. He's hurting me, Wendy. He's making me so scared. And, I had to tell you. I had to let you know that if I do anything out of the normal to get far, far away from me."

"What -" Wendy gasps with wide eyes. "No – what?"

"Please," Lucy says grabbing onto her shoulders and looking into the large, scared, brown eyes of her metaphorical sister. "Promise me."

"No!" Carla screams, grabbing onto Lucy's shirt and forcibly pulling the blonde away from the small girl. "Stay away from Wendy! You stay away from her!"

"Carla," Lucy pleads. "You have to -"

"I don't have to do anything!" Carla growls. "You – you stay away from Wendy, you monster!"

Watching as Carla picks a crying Wendy up, Lucy tries to hold her composure as she watches Carla fly away, a sobbing Wendy in her paws. Turning her head away from Luke, Lucy lets out a sob, her hair shielding her face.

Standing up abruptly, Lucy glares down at Luke. "Are you happy?" Lucy asks brokenly. "Are you satisfied? You managed to scare away the only family I had left. You just made me lose the only normal thing in my life."

"It's better this way," Luke says standing up and looking down at the blonde, towering over her. "Trust me."

"Trust you?" Lucy laughs. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not." Luke says seriously. "You want to always protect your friends, right?" he says grabbing onto her left wrist forcefully. "Then, you have to trust me."

Snapping his fingers, Lucy watches at the bracelet begins to glow, now searing her hand. Screaming in pain, Lucy begins to fall to her knees, trying to pry the bracelet off as it continues to burn and squeeze her skin. Catching her in his arms, Luke looks up to the sky, slightly annoyed by her screaming.

Counting down from ten, Luke pulls Lucy away and bends over slightly, looking at the bracelet on her wrist. Humming in thought, Luke looks up at Lucy expectantly. "Go on, take it off."

"Lucy!" Natsu screams as he catches sight of Luke standing in front of her.

Sighing loudly, Luke snaps his finger, turning to watch as he, Erza, and Gray freeze. "How he does half the things he does continues to surprise me," Luke mumbles as he grabs onto Lucy wrist and pulls her past Natsu and far away from them; so far that they become small dots on the horizon. Throwing Lucy in front of him, and taking off the bracelet simultaneously, Luke watches as Lucy scrambles up to her feet, now in a fighting position, ready for anything Luke might pull.

"You're doing it wrong," Luke sighs.

"Excuse me?" Lucy questions, stumbling back as Luke approaches her.

Sighing as he stabilizes her, Luke holds Lucy by the shoulders as he kicks her feet apart. Pushing down, Luke makes her crouch slightly. Shuffling to the left, he raises her arm and puts it in front of her, making it so that her elbow is elevated and ready to shoot out and attack. Doing the same with her right arm, only doing it so that it's lower and can block attacks aimed for her stomach, Luke steps back and look at her approvingly.

"See, this is how you should look in battle." He says, cracking his knuckles. "You're light enough on your feet, but still planted so you can dodge and block at any given time." He says aiming a punch for Lucy's head, his lips twitching up slightly as she easily dodges out of the way. Now aiming a punch to her stomach, Luke watches as she uses her arm to block, but stumbles back, holding her arm in pain.

"Ow," she mutters holding onto her left arm, giving Luke an opening.

Spinning around, Luke lifts his leg up, aiming and kicking Lucy in the right side, sending her flying. Landing harshly on her shoulder, Lucy cries out in pain, but quickly scrambles to her feet, her eyes watching Luke wearily.

Running towards her, Luke lands blow after blow on the girl, easily tiring her. Dropping to her knees, Lucy takes in greedy gulps of air, the world around her spinning.

"Come on, Princess. You can do better than that." Luke sighs, standing above her.

"Why?" Lucy groans. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because as much fun as it would be to watch you and your friends fail miserably, the Grand Magic Games are a big deal to me. So, I have to make sure you have a chance at winning." He answers simply, lifting Lucy up by the collar of her shirt.

Taking the opportunity, Lucy kicks Luke in the chest, causing his grip on her to falter and both of them to crash to the floor. "Okay, ow." Luke nods, standing back up.

Scrambling to her feet, Lucy charges towards Luke, aiming punch after punch towards him, but he dodges each one easily. Sticking his leg in between her spread one, he wraps his leg around her right one and pulls, causing her to be spun around into Luke chest. Grabbing onto both of her hands, Luke holds her in place, despite the amount of squirming she's doing.

Throwing her off to the side, Luke watches as she stumbles slightly, not yet regained her balance. Taking the chance to attack, Luke runs up to her, skipping a step and aiming a kick to her stomach. Watching as he makes contact, and the golden sand below them shoots up into the air from the amount of pressure he used, Luke watches as Lucy goes flying.

Nodding to himself, he watches the terrain start to change as he continues walking. Noticing many rocks peaking up through the sand, Luke curses loudly as he falls to one knee. Lifting a shaky hand up to the back of his head, he pulls it away and right up to his eyes. Recognizing the familiar black blood stream down his fingers, he scrambles up to his feet, now running towards Lucy.

"Hey!" he shouts, lifting the blonde up by the front of her shirt, watching her hang there limply. "Damn it." He sighs.

Suddenly feeling himself being thrown backwards, Luke lands on the sand, rolling far away from the blonde. "The hell -" he mutters pulling himself up to his feet, but suddenly feels something attach itself to his neck. Looking down, Luke watches as Lucy stands in front of him, her bangs shadowing her eyes as he gently holds onto his neck. "So you were playing around this whole time?" Luke laughs. "Good, maybe you can get serious now. Alright, let go of my neck and we can start fighting again."

"Who says we stopped?" Lucy asks emotionlessly as she starts to squeeze down on Luke's neck, causing his eyes to go wide, and his breath to falter.

Lifting him up, so that his feet just hang above the ground, Luke holds onto Lucy's wrist. "How are you this strong?" He questions with wide eyes as his pupils dilate and as he feels Lucy squeeze tighter. "Lucy," he chokes out. "Lucy, stop!"

Looking at her intensely, Luke's eyes widen as her eyes flash a certain colour; one that he knows too well.

"That bastard…" he chokes, trying to pry Lucy's hand away from his neck.

Watching her own neck start to get red, Luke tries to hurry and make Lucy let go. Now feeling her nails pierce his skin, Luke cries in pain, something he never feels. "Lucy!" he chokes, looking down slightly to watch as she starts to bleed from her own puncture wounds on her skin.

"Let… go!" he says weakly as he watches as he eyes turn purple and a black mist appears around her body.

The black mist, moving away from her body and now floating beside the blonde, starts to shoot out in all directions as it starts to move and manifest into something. Hearing many cracks and a form of a man start to appear, Luke growls through his pain. "Bastard," he groans, tilting his back, feeling Lucy squeeze harder.

Watching a pair of black and white sneakers appear in the sand, Luke's eyes trail up to find black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt covered by a metallic vest and a red tie, meeting with crossed arms. Looking up to his face, Luke looks at the disappointed face of Dracul.

With long white hair tied back into a pony-tail with a black ribbon, his bangs slightly cover his purple eyes and annoyed face. Snapping his fingers, Luke feels himself crash to the floor. Looking up, Luke watches as Lucy starts to fall forward.

Acting quickly, Luke catches Lucy, safely placing her on the sand. Applying pressure to her wounds, Luke doesn't dare to look up at his brother. Raising his right wrist to his mouth, Luke rips away flesh, letting black blood steadily bleed from his wrist. Opening her mouth forcefully, Luke places his wrist to Lucy's mouth, watching the black blood fill her mouth. "Damn it, why isn't it going down?!" he exclaims.

Smearing it on her wounds, Luke watches as they don't heal. With widening eyes and pupils dilating, Luke slowly looks up at Dracul, who know kneels beside him. "You did something to her, didn't you?" he asks slowly.

"Maybe I did," Dracul says, his face emotionless. "Then again, maybe she has put up a resistance to your half-demon blood, brother."

"Fix her." Luke says looking at Dracul. "Fix it."

"Why? We're just going to kill her in the long run, Lucifer." Dracul says seriously, now looking at his brother with blazing purple eyes. With red and purple clashing, Luke growls at Dracul, his face contorting into one of rage.

"Fix her," he demands, his voice booming.

Sighing, Dracul nods. Pushing Luke out of the way, Dracul reaches towards Lucy. When his fingers just brush against her wounds, purple lightning appears, causing Dracul to hiss and pull his arm away quickly, looking at the blonde with calculating eyes.

"Her body is rejecting me." Dracul says surprised. "Odd…"

"What?" Luke says with wide eyes. "You can't – you can't fix her?!"

"I think I might know the reason why this is happening. But, if it's the reason I think, you may be in serious trouble, brother." Dracul says standing up and looking towards the small dots on the horizon. "Her friends?" he questions.

"Yeah." Luke nods, staring at Lucy.

"It may be Elder Abaddon that is causing this, Lucifer." Dracul says looking at Luke.

"You mean Da' is making it so we can't fix her?" Luke growls.

"Most likely." Dracul nods.

"Son of a bitch." Luke growls. Standing up quickly, Luke begins to pace, putting his hands on top of his head. "You can help me." Luke says looking at his brother with excited eyes.

"Excuse me?" Dracul blinks.

"While I go deal with Dad, you can take over for me. You can attach yourself to her soul, and make it so that we're switching places." Luke grins.

"Lucifer, that's impossible. Besides, I'd never agree to it anyways."

"I made the connection, I can take it away." Luke shakes his head. "I can also make it so that you have no choice in the matter."

"Then why wouldn't you do that sooner?!" Dracul exclaims. "Every time she hurts herself, it affects the both of you! How is that smart?!"

"It keeps you from killing her and taking away my fun." Luke says seriously, grabbing onto Dracul's shoulder.

With surprised eyes, Dracul watches as the streak of blond from Luke's hair makes its way onto a strand that hangs in front of his face. "You did it, didn't you?" Dracul sighs. "You know, I can sacrifice myself and kill her right now."

"But, you won't." Luke smiles, patting Dracul's shoulder. "Good luck. Her friends are crazy, and Natsu hates me, so… don't die?"

Sighing, Dracul nods. "Good luck with Father." He mumbles watching Luke kiss Lucy and disappear from sight.

"Idiot," Dracul shakes his head, staring down at the blonde.


	7. Chapter 4

**I'm back, again. Surprise? I know I said January, but I couldn't stay away. Honestly, after everything that's happened and everything that's going on, writing seems like the only normal thing in my life right now. So, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**L**

**P.S. Feel free to message me if any of you are confused with the plot or have any questions to ask. I love talking to you guys. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Appearing in his father's office, Luke makes his way over to the ivory desk, slamming his hands down on the surface, growling at his father. "Lucifer," Abaddon smiles up at his son. "I'm surprised to see you, what did you need?"

"Fix her." Luke growls.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, son." Abaddon says in a darker tone.

"Fix Lucy. Now." Luke growls.

"I don't think so." Abaddon says, standing up and looking down at Luke. "I'm afraid we are pressed for time, and, with you fooling around, we needed to get things done faster."

Breathing in deeply, Luke laughs harshly. "I thought I told you I make my own time."

Staring at each other, tension builds in the room as they both begin to release their magic powers.

* * *

"Damn you, brother." Dracul growls as he sits beside Lucy. Turning to look at her again, he sighs loudly and brushes his bangs back, only to have them once again fall in his face. "Stupid Earthland form." He growls.

Standing up, Dracul begins to pace. Suddenly spotting a blue head in the distance, Dracul squints and looks forward. Watching the blue head begin to move towards him, Dracul watches as the blue head turns into a young girl.

Watching as she completely passes by him, Dracul watches curiously as the young girl begins to shake Lucy. Walking around to the other side of Lucy, Dracul crouches down and watches with interest as he watches her hands glow a soft blue colour.

Watching her face become one of concentration, Dracul looks down at Lucy, watching her wounds trying to close. "Ah, I see." He nods. "You're the Sky Dragon Slayer."

Leaning closer to her face, Dracul watches as she looking into his eyes, unknowing of him there. Humming in thought, Dracul looks down at his body. Cupping his hands together, he forms something in them. Making himself known to her, he watches as the girl scrambles back, a yelp escaping from her mouth. "Are you – who are you?" she questions.

Looking up at Wendy, Dracul smiles. "I am Dracul. Who are you?"

"Wendy," she says slowly. "My name is Wendy Marvel."

"Wendy," Dracul nods. "A pretty name for a pretty girl." He smiles once again. Opening his hands, a small rose made of water rests on them. "For you," he hands it to her, watching as she reaches out to it slowly.

"Who are you, Dracul?" Wendy asks softly, looking down at the rose in her hand.

"I am -" he stops to think. "I am a friend."

"Do you know Lucy?"

"Yes, I know Lucy Heartfilia."

"Can you tell me why I can't heal her?"

"I'm afraid I can't." Dracul shakes his head, trying to ignore the fact that his own wounds are slowly beginning to open.

"You can't, or you won't?" Wendy asks with sharp eyes.

"I can't because I don't know what's wrong with her." Dracul clarifies.

* * *

"You make your own time?" Abaddon laughs. "Lucifer, you are naïve and foolish. You are in no place to tell me that you make your own time."

"You underestimate me, Father." Luke growls.

"Lucifer, you need to realize that time is a precious thing; something that only happens once. But, you also need to realize that time brings forth an end. Lucy Heartfilia is the only thing standing in our way to reach that end. And, here you are; wanting to protect her and fix her."

"So what?!" Luke exclaims. "She is my toy, I want to play with her a little longer."

"Play with her?!" Abaddon booms, causing the walls to rattle. "All you have done is scare her, Lucifer. You have done nothing correct; you have not 'played with her'. We need to bring the end Lucifer, and, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you are stalling it for your own selfish reasons."

"Stalling or not, Lucy Heartfilia is my prize and property. For you to mess around with my things is crossing the line and the deal we made from the second we declared Lucy our goal. So, fix her, or I'll kill you." Luke sneers, leaning closer to Abaddon, making himself look very intimidating.

"And then what? You'll kill me and take over as the next Elder? That's what you are waiting for, correct? For me to die so you can step in and change things?" Abaddon questions.

Ripping off his glove, Luke shows Abaddon the mark that plagues his skin. "You and I both know I can easily end you. You and I both know I should be in your place right now. The only – the _only _– reason why I haven't done so is because I haven't gotten bored of you yet. Learn. Your. Place." Luke sneers, watching Abaddon flinch, and fall into his chair; which resides behind the desk.

Turning around abruptly, Luke begins to stroll out of the room. "Good talk, Da'." Luke waves disappearing from sight. "See you soon," his voice echoes throughout the room, causing Abaddon to blink in surprise before his body begins to shake with rage.

"Lucifer!" he booms.

* * *

"So, you're Lucy's family?" Dracul questions as he sits cross-legged beside Wendy, watching as she tries to heal her; despite all wasted efforts. "And you say she saved you from evil mages."

"Yes," Wendy nods, concentrating. "Lucy is my only family." She smiles up at Dracul.

"I see," he nods. "Well, have you not found your mother yet?"

"No," she mutters, her bangs covering her eyes. "I don't know where she could be."

Staying silent, Dracul sighs softly. Noticing shoes in the corner of his eye, Dracul stands up, turning away from Wendy and Lucy. "So?" he whispers.

"She should start to heal soon." Luke mutters, crossing his arms. "Da' was behind it."

"I don't understand why you speak of him as your father." Dracul says looking at Luke from the corner of his eyes. "You aren't related, you know this."

"It's fun to think of him as that." Luke shrugs. "I'm not into the whole 'Elder' thing."

Sighing, Dracul turns his head slightly to look at Wendy. "No," Luke laughs, causing Dracul to look at him oddly. "You and Wendy, huh?" he laughs.

"What are you referring to?" Dracul questions.

"You're into the Tiny Tot Dragon Slayer!" Luke laughs. "You think she's cute, don't you?"

"She is quite… small." Dracul says looking at her once again.

"You should head back," Luke says after a while as he watches Lucy's wounds slowly start to fade; along with his own. "You'll need to calm him down."

"I agree." Dracul nods, turning to face Wendy. "Wendy," he calls out to her, dropping to a kneeling position beside her.

"Yeah?" Wendy looks up at him.

"I have to go now, I hope you find your mother." He says softly before awkwardly patting her on the head.

"Wait," Wendy says confused. "Where are you going?"

"I have business to attend to back home. We will meet again, though I hope it not to be in dire situations."

"Uh, right." Wendy nods. "Bye," she smiles.

"Farewell." He nods. Disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, Dracul evaporates into the air.

Luke, still unnoticed by Wendy, sits down beside her, the blonde streak returning to his hair. Sighing as it falls into his eyes, he begins chuckling; loudly. "You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that, right?" he laughs, looking down at Lucy as she lays motionless. "So much trouble." he mutters.

With her eyes fluttering open, she looks at Luke directly, who puts a finger to his lips and shakes his head.

"Lucy!" Wendy cries, hugging her tightly. "I saw you lying here and I was so worried! What happened?!"

"I'm fine, Wendy." Lucy smiles at her. "You better get going, Carla said -"

"I don't care what Carla said! You're my family; my sister! There's no way I'm losing you, not for any stupid reasons like that!" Wendy cries as she sits beside Lucy, who slowly gets up.

"Okay," Lucy smiles. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too, Lucy." Wendy smiles, getting to her feet. "Let Carla be mad, I'm not going to stop being with you because of Luke being who he is. I'll protect you," Wendy says determinedly, a smile growing on her face.

"What a brave protector," Lucy smiles, getting to her feet.

"C'mon, we have three months until the Grand Magic Games start. We better get training." Wendy says as she skips away, just as Luke snaps his fingers; letting the world move once more.

Lucy, standing beside Luke, sighs softly. "It's hard to believe that Fairy Tail went from the strongest guild to the weakest during these seven years." She mumbles to herself, knowing Luke can hear her.

"Yeah," Luke nods, not really caring. "I've seen the games before, I've gone; research and things needed to be done. It's a big deal, especially to people like me."

"People like you?" Lucy questions. "What do you mean, people like you?"

"It means what it means," Luke shrugs.

"Luke," Lucy warns.

"You don't scare me, Princess." Luke laughs, patting her head. "You have three months to train, use them wisely."

"I assume I should prepare myself for you taunting?" Lucy questions, walking away.

"No," Luke answers. "I'm going to leave you alone for the time you need to train, like I said, the Grand Magic Games are a big deal to me. Besides," Luke trails off, smirking slightly. "I have something I need to do."

"Should I be worried?" Lucy questions.

"Slightly." Luke laughs, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, before entering Lucy's body. "See you around, Princess." Luke's voice echoes before fading out completely.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouts, running towards her. "You okay? I heard you scream. Why are you all the way over here?"

"I, uh…" Lucy blinks, trying to think of an excuse. "Needed space," she answers. "I needed space."

"Okay," Natsu nods, looking at her worriedly. "Well, we were going to practice fighting each other. If you want to join in, that be cool."

"Sure," Lucy smiles. "That'd be fun."

* * *

Appearing in his room, Luke looks around slowly before sighing loudly. Making his way over to his couch, he lays down, his hand resting over his eyes. "Why do I even bother?" he mutters. "It's all going to end poorly anyways."

"Talking to yourself again, I see," Dracul mutters, walking into the room, closing the door behind him. "You made him very angry, he killed some of the lower members."

"Typical." Luke scoffs, sitting up and leaning forward slightly; his elbows on his knees, and his hands clasped in front of him. "How many?"

"Seventeen." Dracul sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Keep it up Luke and we'll be short an army."

"It doesn't matter if we're short, the army hasn't even formed yet. Besides, two's a company, three's a crowd. Think about it, we don't need thousands of people to build an army."

"Just a select few," Dracul nods, walking over to one of Luke's many bookcases. Climbing up on the ladder, Dracul rolls around the room; picking up books along the way. "Let's see," he mutters. "We could ask the Four to help us."

"No," Luke shakes his head. "The four of them are too powerful; they'll destroy the place."

"But think about it," Dracul sighs, turning around on the ladder and taking a seat. "They don't have to fight, but they're good at intimidation."

"No," Luke says, his decision final. "Exactly how many people do you think it will take to destroy an empire?"

"More than you think it will." Dracul laughs, throwing a book towards Luke, who catches it with ease. "Read that."

Flipping open to the marked page, Luke begins to scan it. "Ancient Drikul?" Luke blinks. "How is this supposed to help?"

"Idiot," Dracul rolls his eyes, sliding down the ladder and walking over to him. "Look," he says pointing to a passage. "Right here."

"Though time brings forth an end, there is a way to keep time moving once the end has come. The blood and spirit of a celestial mage must be sacrificed to help time to move forward; using the power of the stars to guide those chosen to a new future." Luke mutters, translating the text; summarizing it. "That's why he needs Lucy," Luke drops the book. "I get it now."

"Idiot," Dracul repeats, hitting Luke over the top of the head with a book. "Why else would he need Lucy?"

"Just because?" Luke offers. "I don't know, man," he sighs, getting to his feet and walking over to his desk. Opening one of his drawers, Luke pauses, looking up at Dracul. "Are you sure you're with me on this?"

"Of course," Dracul nods. "You are my brother, after all."

"Damn right," Luke laughs, opening the drawer fully. After a moment of silence, he places something on the desk.

Getting a good look at it, Dracul looks from the crystal on the desk and Luke, who stands behind it solemnly. "Are you sure?" Dracul blinks in surprise.

"More than anything." Luke nods.

"You do realize the consequences, don't you?"

"Better than anyone."

"And what about Lucy?" Dracul questions, putting a hand on the crystal.

"She can manage without me for a few months," Luke laughs, winking at Dracul; who laughs softly. "Ready?"

Sighing, Dracul nods. "I suppose."

Luke, grabbing onto Dracul's wrist, smiles at his brother. Nodding at each other, Dracul crushes the crystal in his hands; watching as the dust surrounds them, staring at their feet and traveling up. Both taking a deep breath in, Luke and Dracul close their eyes before both chanting "Desiderium".

Disappearing in a blue smoke, the two leave the room empty, quiet; all except for a man, shrouded in darkness, who steps out of the shadows, smirking softly as he holds his own crystal in his hands. "Desiderium." He whispers before crushing the crystal and disappearing as well.


	8. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I hope you don't mind reading a chapter. I'm starting to think this 'I'll come back in January' doesn't exist anymore. Really, I just feel like writing is the only thing that keeps me sane these days; even though it does stress me out sometimes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be confusing, but I hope you like it. **

**Love, **

**L**

**P.S. If you're confused, please P.M. me so I can clarify things.**

**P.P.S. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't think I edited it properly.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Landing face first on the ground, Luke slowly looks up; spitting dirt out of his mouth. Slowly looking up at his brother, who seems completely unfazed, Luke scowls. Getting to his feet, he brushes off the front of his clothes, watching as dust and dirt fly off of his shirt.

"Brother," Dracul says, looking around at the abandoned, destroyed city around them "Where are we?"

"We, Dracul," Luke sighs, walking forwards. "Are in Desidrium."

"That's not possible," Dracul blinks in surprise, catching up with his brother. "Desiderium was always a peaceful nation."

"Peaceful until war broke out; things happen, Dracul. The times change." Luke sighs, continuing his walking. "Let's just say that as soon as the surrounding cities heard of Desidrium's hidden wealth and powerful mages, a war broke loose. It destroyed everything."

"Why are we here, Brother?" Dracul questions, pausing as he steps on something. With his eyes widening as he lifts his foot off of a small doll, Dracul crouches down, picking it up. "Was there a reason for coming to the forbidden lands?"

"Maybe," Luke smiles in mischief. "But, it's not forbidden if no one knows we're here."

"Luke!" Dracul exclaims, standing up in shock. "You know people like us aren't welcome here! Not in these other worlds. Luke, we're shunned upon. It's forbidden because we're feared and known here. Luke, what is your plan?"

"Dracul," Luke sighs. "The only way to fight for what's right is if we remember."

"Idiot," Dracul scoffs. "That's what the Grand Magic Games are for. Abaddon made it so that when the Grand Magic Games are happening, we remember everything from when we were human."

"Not everything." Luke mutters.

"You're not on this again, are you?" Dracul sighs.

"I know her from somewhere, Dracul!" Luke stresses. "There was some other reason why I attached my soul to Lucy's; it's not just because I wanted to take control, but it's for some other reason. I know it is."

"So that's why we're here then?" Dracul questions. "So you can remember?"

"No," Luke shakes his head, coming to a stop. "So we can both remember."

"What do you mean?" Dracul question, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't you find it odd that we're the only blood-related members in our special little group?" Luke laughs. "Don't you find it weird that we think and act differently than everyone else? I want to know what that reason is, Dracul. I know you do as well."

"But that doesn't give us a reason to go into Forbidden lands, Luke!" Dracul shouts at him; Luke looking blankly ahead of him.

"I thought you said you were with me on this," Luke mutters.

"I am, Luke," Dracul sighs. "Even though this will have both of our heads, I'm with you on this. It's just – you could have warned me next time."

"We both said Desidrium with the transport crystal; I did sort of give you a heads up." Luke chuckles, continuing to make his way through what used to be a country and city so filled with life and people.

"You know what," Dracul growls. "Shut up, Luke."

"Now, now," Luke laughs, placing his hand on Dracul's shoulder. "There's no need to be so sassy."

"I am not being this 'sassy', brother." Dracul quotes the air.

Luke, suddenly coming to a stop, startles Dracul as he pulls his brother backwards. "Don't move," Luke growls. "Don't breathe."

"What?" Dracul blinks in surprise. "Why?"

"We're here," Luke says darkly, taking a single step forward. Slowly lifting his right arm, Luke lightly touches the air, backing away slightly when the area in front of them starts to waver and ripple before slowly melting away.

As it melts to the floor, a large metal door stands in the way; the area that once way blue skies and white clouds, is now a dark bottomless abyss, slowly sucking away the sand and debris around them. As the door slowly creaks open, Luke and Dracul look inside.

Luke, swallowing slightly, begins to walk in; stopping when the Dracul's hand lands on his shoulder. "Brother," he says slowly. "Be careful."

"You're not going to come?" Luke questions, his back still facing Dracul.

"I – no, I'm not." Dracul says seriously. "You need to be the one to go in. You need to be the one to figure things out, Luke. I – I can't go in there."

Shrugging Dracul's hand off his shoulder, Luke turns his head to look at Dracul. "Don't get into too much trouble," Luke laughs, walking closer to the door.

"You too," Dracul mutters.

Walking into the door, a blinding white light swallows up Luke's form, both it and him disappearing.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Luke looks around his surroundings; curious as to where he is. Noticing it to be a vast white area, Luke sighs. "Why is it that whenever I wake up somewhere it's always white?" he grumbles to himself before walking forward. "Why can't it be black? Or blue? Or rainbow? Rainbow is much more fun than white…"

Hearing a large switch being flipped, and electricity whirr, Luke looks around curiously as the white walls switch to have pictures of a giant rainbow, clouds, and stars floating about.

"Better?" Luke hears a familiar voice chuckle. Turning around slowly, Luke smirks at the face of a long lost friend.

Standing behind him, leaning against the wall, a man makes himself comfortable. With dark purple hair tied up into a high ponytail and messy bangs hanging in front of his red eyes, he stands up straighter. Wearing a white t-shirt, white pants tucked into white leather boots, and a white bandana appearing around his head, he smiles up at Luke; who laughs in return.

"I haven't seen you for fifteen years, and the only thing you can say to me is 'I want to see rainbows?'" he laughs, walking over to Luke.

"That is not what I said, Torikku" Luke rolls his eyes, meeting the man halfway. "And you know it."

"It was pretty close," Torikku says standing in front of Luke before the two laugh and hug tightly. "You should visit me more," he chuckles.

"You should get out of this hell hole and come see _me._ Not the other way around. It's forbidden to be here, you know," Luke shrugs, pulling away.

"And yet," Torikku smiles, putting his hands in his pockets. "Here you are."

"Only because I'm in charge." Luke shrugs, turning away.

"Ah," Torikku nods. "But you're not. And, that's why you're here. As well as for another reason."

Rolling his eyes, Luke follows the man; who snaps his fingers. As the rainbows and bright colours disappear, it's replaced with a dark room made of stone; the only thing to light the room are a few lone torches.

Walking over to a large wooden door, Torikku opens it, revealing a long staircase down. "After you," he chuckles. "Or after me," he sighs when Luke doesn't move. Trudging down the stairs first, Luke following behind, the two come to a smaller, more complex room. With small bottles lined upon shelves, a large cauldron in the middle, a small library to the right, and a desk in front of that library.

"So this is where you've been holding yourself up." Luke nods, looking around the room.

"Got to stay out of the ever watchful eyes," Torikku chuckles, pointing up.

"I get that," Luke nods.

"You would," Torikku chuckles. "Now," he mutters walking over to the shelves containing the small bottles. "You're here for two reasons, are you not?"

"Maybe more," Luke shrugs. "Who knows?"

"Alright," Torikku sighs walking over to the cauldron. "So I assume you're ready to overthrow that overgrown oaf?" Torikku chuckles, but continues speaking. "It's about time, you bastard. I've been stuck here for four hundred years because of him."

"Four hundred years is a long time," Luke sighs. "But he's been there for longer than any of us. I showed up with Dracul and because of that, he thinks he can control us too. We're different than them, Torikku. I want to know why."

"But then there's the other thing. You want to know why you feel so strongly towards the Celestial Mage. I am correct, aren't I?" Torikku looks up at Luke.

"Yeah," Luke mutters, walking over to the bookshelf.

"I never understood that," Torikku laughs, throwing some bottles into the overflowing, smoking cauldron. "Why would you give her your powers? Why would you even think about giving them to her?"

"I was young back then, Torikku," Luke sighs. "I don't understand why I did anything."

"But you did, I know you did." Torikku shakes his head. "It just confuses me."

"I don't know," Luke sighs. "I guess Dracul and I wanted her to be stronger, so she could protect herself."

"Luke," Torikku laughs as he stares into the cauldron. "Celestial Magic… it's strong in its own way. Maybe it's not as flashy as other magic, or as strong at times, but when you look at it in a certain light, it shines." He grins as he holds a small object in his hands. Looking at it sadly, he throws it into the cauldron before the smoke begins to grow and flash many different colours.

"What are you doing?" Luke questions as he walks over to the cauldron.

"You want to defeat Abaddon," Torikku starts as he gazes into the cauldron. "You have to go to the source of all things."

"What do you mean?" Luke questions as he watches Torikku snap his fingers and watches in silence as a large hole opens up in the ceiling. Gaping as Dracul falls through the hole, landing right beside Luke, he looks around fearfully.

"Now, as I was saying," Torikku clears his throat.

"Torikku you bastard! Let me out of here!" Dracul cries.

"Shut up boy," Torikku sighs at him. "You have to be here for this. Now, as I way saying," he begins again. "For you two to rise to the top, you need to do one of two things."

"Which are…?" Luke questions, trialing off.

"One," Torikku says, holding up a finger. "You need to relive your past," he says seriously as he pulls out a hair from each of the boys in front of him before throwing them into the cauldron and watching it explode slightly. "Well, rather, how you were turned... and some others things."

"Turned?" Dracul blinks in surprise. "We didn't turn, we were born this way."

"That's what Abaddon wants to you to think." Torikku sighs. "And two," he says holding up another finger. "You need to find the one who will be able to bring balance to you."

"Excuse me?" Luke says unamused. "Balance? I think not, Torikku. This is going to be war, it's to see who's the strongest; we don't need balance."

Scoffing, Torikku rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes," he says walking around the cauldron and patting Luke on the head. "Whatever you say," he chuckles before walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Dracul demands, watching Torikku walk away.

"When you're ready, say the word…" Torikku says cryptically before winking at Luke and slamming the door to the room behind him.

"Word?" Dracul blinks. "What word?!"

Sighing, Luke rolls his eyes. "His name is Torikku for a reason, Dracul. His name literally means Trickster, or in other words riddle."

"Riddle…" Dracul nods, looking around the room. "Because, you know, that makes so much more sense."

Walking up to his brother, Luke hits him across the back of the head, making Dracul turn and glare at Luke. "Think, genius." Luke laughs. "Use that smart brain of yours. What's the last thing Torikku said to us?"

"When you're ready, say the word." Dracul repeats, nodding his head.

"Say the last part." Luke pushes.

"Say the word." Dracul sighs. "How is this helping?"

"Trust me." Luke laughs, wrapping an arm around his brother. "Now, say the last part but don't use the word say."

"The word." Dracul drawls out, looking at Luke.

Suddenly, the cauldron starts to overflow, surrounding the two with different coloured smoke. As the smoke slowly raises higher and higher, it covers both of them up; making the two boys close their eyes. And, with a loud whirring noise, the two disappear.

* * *

Opening their eyes, Luke and Dracul looks around, surprised to find themselves in a large garden. Looking around, they both notice a large fountain in front of them; surrounded by large hedges filled with different coloured roses. At the base of the fountain, flower pots are lined around it, each holding a beautiful set of flowers.

"The word," Dracul rolls his eyes. "We had to say 'the word'... funny, Torikku! Very funny!" Dracul shouts up into the sky.

Luke, laughing beside him, pats his brother on the shoulder.

"Where are we?" Dracul questions, looking around, only to have children's laughter fill his ears.

Watching in surprise as three children run by them, Luke widens his eyes. "No…" he mutters, slowly following after them.

"Luke?" Dracul questions, following after him. "Luke, where are you going?"

Coming to a stop, Luke scrunches his eyebrows together as he watches the three children climb up a ladder to a small treehouse. "Dracul, come on…" Luke trails off, walking over to the ladder.

Hearing the children's laughter begin again, Luke quickly climbs up the ladder and poke his head through the hole in the floor. Looking through it, he notices that the three children are two boys, and one girl; all looking around the age of six. The boy's backs are towards Luke, but as he looks at the girl, he almost falls off the ladder.

Climbing up the rest of the way, Luke enters the small room. Crouching slightly so he can fit, he walks closer to the girl. "Lucy?" he mutters, reaching out to her, only to have his hand go right through her body.

"Luke!" Dracul exclaims as he pops his head up from the hole in the floor. Noticing the small girl as well, Dracul tilts his head in confusion. "Is that -?"

"Yeah," Luke mutters, cutting him off. "I don't get it," he shakes his head in confusion. "Why is she here?"

"Well maybe if you shut up, we can listen to their conversation." Dracul rolls his eyes as he walks over to his brother. Pointing at the three small children, Luke watches as their mouths move but nothing comes out. Nodding his head, Luke shuts his mouth. And, slowly, their conversation is able to be heard.

"So," the younger version of Lucy leans towards a young boy with soft brown hair, large blue eyes, and a huge smile on his face. Wearing a pair of beige pants, and a dark green button-down shirt with the cuffs rolled up, he plays with the shoelaces on his sneakers. "What did you bring me here for?" she whispers.

"Ah," the boy smiles, laughing slightly. "You have to guess!"

"Leo!" Lucy cries, her eyes wide. "How dare you! Tell me!"

The boy on the right of Leo giggles softly, hiding his mouth with his hand. This boy has a darker brown hair, bright green eyes, and a small smile. Wearing something similar to Leo, but in the opposite way, he continues to laugh.

"Drake," Lucy whines at him. "Why do you laugh at me?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he continues to giggle. "You're just very cute when you're angry."

"O-oh," Lucy blushes, looking away from him. "Thanks, I think."

"You're very welcome," Drake grins at her.

"Will you tell me why you brought me here?" Lucy bats his eyelashes at him.

Drake, beginning to blush furiously, looks away from Lucy. "Drake, no!" Leo cries. "Stay strong, brother!"

"Drake…" Lucy whines again. "Tell me!"

Groaning, Drake looks down at his hands. "We overheard Mother and Father talking…" he mutters.

"No!" Leo cries. "She was supposed to guess!"

"Tell me!" Lucy demands.

"They say that when we're older, we must court you." Drake says softly, looking up at Lucy.

Lucy, having gone silent, stares at the two boys in shock. "You're joking…" she mutters.

"Nope," Leo says, popping the 'p'. "You're going to have to choose between us one day, Princess."

"But I don't want to!" Lucy cries. "Can't I just marry you both?!"

"What?" Leo laughs. "No way!"

"That's not how that works," Drake chuckles.

"Why not?" Lucy pouts. "I don't want to choose between the two of you."

"Well," Leo says as he gets to his feet and brushes off his clothes. "We'll just have to try really hard so you will be able to choose."

"So," Drake says as he gets to his feet. Both holding their hands out to Lucy, they grin broadly. "Let's go."

As the image starts to fade, Luke and Dracul find themselves in a large field. With bright skies above them, and rolling hills, Dracul turns to Luke. "Were those two boys… us?" he questions.

"I – I think so…" he mutters. "So… the reason – we knew Lucy in our past."

"Leo!" Lucy's voice rings in their ears, stopping their conversation. "Drake! Where are you?!"

"Down here, Princess!" Leo calls up to her as his head pokes up from the tall grass. "We've been waiting."

"Well," Lucy huffs, her appearance changed. "Excuse me."

"You're excused." Drake grins up at her as his head pops up as well.

Now, all looking around the age of ten, Luke and Dracul notice Lucy running towards the two boys in a white dress that seems to drag behind her. Leo and Drake, running to meet her halfway, both give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Now, instead of the clothes they had on last time, Leo wears a silver suit and a black tie, and Drake wears a black suit and a silver tie.

"I'm sorry," Lucy sighs. "Were you waiting long?"

"No," Leo grins, throwing his arm around Lucy. "We just got here."

"He's right." Drake grins, doing the same. "This was the only time we could get away."

"Same," Lucy sighs. "Mama she's – she's worse."

"We're so sorry, Lucy." Leo mutters, pulling her into a hug; letting her sob into his chest. "We wish we could do something."

"We really do," Drake sighs, putting his hands into his pockets. "We're always here to talk when you need to."

"No," Lucy shakes her head, pulling away from Leo. "I'm okay, I have to be strong for Mama." She nods to herself.

"There's my girl," Leo laughs, ruffling her hair. "Hey, did I tell you?!" he says excitedly. "We're learning magic!"

"You are!" Lucy gasps in surprise. "That's amazing! Oh, you have to show me!"

"Alright," Leo laughs. Watching as Lucy sits down in the grass, Leo puts his hands together. With mist growing around his hands, Luke pulls them apart, revealing a delicate rose made of ice that rest in his hands. "See?" he chuckles, looking at Lucy's amused face. "It's called Ice-Make Magic. Cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lucy whispers, taking the rose into her hands. "What can you do, Drake? You have to show me!"

"Nah," Drake laughs, putting his hands up in front of him. "It's not as impressive as Leo's."

"What?" Leo laughs. "No way! It's so much cooler than mine!"

Sighing, Drake nods his head. Walking up to Lucy, he holds out his hand. Lucy, putting his hand in his, watches as Drake turns Lucy's hands around so that her palm is facing up. Putting his other hand over top of hers, Drake thinks for a moment before smiling.

Lucy, feeling something wet in her hands, looks at Drake with scrunched eyebrows. Pulling his hand away, two heart shaped earring made of water rest in Lucy's hands. Drake, grabbing the earrings, picks them up softly and shakes them out, before giving them back to Lucy; the earrings now hardened and a deep red on a silver hoop.

"Drake," Lucy gasps, holding them in her hands. "Thank you," she smiles looking up at him. "What kind of magic is this?" Lucy scrunches her eyebrows together, trying to place it.

"It's a form of Maker Magic." Drake answers. "It's Water Make, but I can manipulate it so that I can harden the object."

Dracul, listening to the words of his younger self, looks down at his own hands. _I can do that?_ He thinks to himself.

"Wow," Lucy mutters. "That's so cool!" she giggles, putting the earrings in her ears.

"Yeah," Leo laughs. "Now all you'll have to do is learn magic too and we can join a guild together, and go on adventures, and -"

"Leo," Lucy interrupts softly. "I – I can't…"

"Why not?" Leo asks brokenly. "We planned to stay together forever, Princess. Why can't you come do this with us?"

"Leo," Drake warns him.

"I want to, Leo, I really do… but – Mama…" Lucy sighs, turning her head to look at her mansion. "It's just not possible for me anymore..."

"But you promised," Leo stresses.

"Leo, I really did want to. But my Mama, I can't - I promised her that I would stay with Papa."

"So your promise to me doesn't matter anymore?" Leo growls at Lucy, anger evident in his eyes.

"Leo, I didn't -"

"Forget this," Leo mutters, turning away. "See you around, Princess." he grumbles, walking away.

"Leo!" Lucy shouts, trying to run after him, only to be held back by Drake. "Leonardo Reiemmy!" Lucy shouts. "Leonardo Reiemmy, get back here!"

"Lucy, stop," Drake says in a strained voice as he struggles to hold Lucy in his arms. "He's just upset… he needs his space. He'll come around, I promise."

Lucy, pausing her struggling, sighs loudly, tears streaming down her face. "Okay." She whispers, her head dropping.

With the image fading once again, Luke and Dracul find themselves in a white room, pink accessories placed here and there. The two boys, noticing Lucy walk out of the closet, her face hard and her hands fumbling with clothing that she holds in her hand, Lucy now and then looks at the door. Now looking about the age of twelve, Lucy sighs softly before sitting down on her bed.

Watching the door burst open, Lucy gasps. "Drake?" she questions, watching as he slams her bedroom door shut and turns around to face her, his face frantic. "Drake what's wrong?"

"Sorry," Drake sighs, shaking his head. "Are you okay? No one's been by here recently, have they?" Drake questions as he walks over to her open window and closes it shut after looking out of it silently.

"Not that I know of," Lucy answers, getting up. "What's wrong, Drake?"

"Good, that bastard hasn't been here yet." Drake nods to himself before walking over to Lucy's bed and picking up the travel pack that rests on it. Walking into her closet, Drake shoves some clothes into the bag before turning to look at Lucy.

Putting her travel pack on the ground, he pulls out a pair of black short-shorts, a black tank-top, and a leather jacket. Throwing them at the girl, he takes a black ribbon and turns to her. "Put those on," he orders.

"Drake!" Lucy cries. "What's going on?"

"Lucy, I can't explain anything right now, you just have to trust me." Drake sighs. Walking over to the girl, he pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head. "Get changed, bring your keys and whip. We're leaving this place."

"What about -" Lucy starts, but stops herself as she feels Drake's arms around her tighten. "Okay," she whispers, pulling away. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Don't take long," Drake whisper, kissing Lucy's cheek before grabbing the pack and running out of Lucy's room. Luke and Dracul, looking from Lucy to where Drake once stood, look at each other confused.

"What they hell is going on?" Luke whispers, watching Lucy quickly change and grab the belt with her whip and keys which lie on her desk. Following after her, they watch as Lucy runs up to Drake.

"Where are we going?" Lucy demands.

"Far." Drake answers, grabbing Lucy's hand. "Where he can't find you."

"Who's he?!" Lucy cries as she's dragged out of the house by Drake. "Where are you taking me?! What about my father?!"

"I explained everything to him, Lucy. He understands and asked me to take care of you." Drake answers cryptically.

"Drake! Answer me! What's going on?!" Lucy cries as he pulls her through the town.

"Leo is what's going on!" Drake stops in his movements, as he turns back towards Lucy. "He got power hungry, he got angry, and he just killed our parents! He's after you now, Lucy. I have to take care of you now! I have to protect you!"

"Why is he after me?!" Lucy cries as Drake beings to drag her along again.

"He's angry because you broke your promise to him! He's being stupid, and childish; but he's too strong!" Drake yells.

"So he wants to kill me?!" Lucy shrieks.

"I don't know," Drake mutters sadly. "C'mon, Princess. We're going to Magnolia. There's a guild there that can help us."

"A guild?" Lucy blinks in surprise as Drake leads her into the train station. "What guild?"

"Fairy Tail," Drake answers. "They can help us."

Nodding, Lucy follows after him obediently. Getting her on the train, Drake sits down, looking at her sadly. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"It's okay," Lucy shakes her head. "I should be the one who's sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, Lucy…" Drake sighs, about to say something else when the train station begins to shake. "No," he whispers with wide eyes.

"Drake," Lucy's voice shakes in fear. "What's going on?"

Standing up quickly, Drake closes his eyes painfully. Kneeling in front of Lucy, he grabs her face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Lucy." Drake whispers as he kisses her forehead. Snapping his fingers near her ear, Drake uses his other magic: Memory Loss.

Pulling away from Lucy, Drake smiles sadly at her. Watching Lucy's brown eyes cloud over, Drake lets out a slow breath. "By the time I snap my fingers," Drake whispers, feeling the train begin to shake as well. "You will forget about Leo and I. You will forget all of the times we had together. You will forget that I love you so, so much. But, you will remember the following things I tell you. You will go to the forest surrounding Magnolia. There, you will find a friends that will help you, but not until later on in your life. Leave him, and find another; find someone who will love you so much, but due to certain circumstances, will have to leave you. Find someone you can care for, someone you can love. Join Fairy Tail… make friends… and one day, my dear Lucy, we will find each other again." Snapping his fingers, Drake stands. "I love you," he mutters before running out of the train.

Sealing the door with his magic, Drake turns around in time to watch Leo walking into the train station. "Get out of my way," Leo growls at Drake.

"No." Drake said defiantly. "You will not touch her."

"You can't tell me what to do." Leo growls at Drake.

"I can so," Drake rolls his eyes. Hearing the train begin to start, Leo growls at Drake.

"Let me pass!" he shouts.

"No." Drake growls.

"Then you leave me no choice, brother." Leo says darkly. "Ice-Make: Demon," Leo chants, as a large demon appears in front of him. "Attack," Leo points at Drake, who crouches down.

"Water-Make: Sword," Drake chants, as a sword made of water appears in his hands. Swiping the sword through the air, it hardens; turning into a real sword. Charging towards the ice demon, Drake jumps up, slicing through it with ease. "I can't let you pass," Drake growls at his brother.

"I can't let her get away." Leo growls, staring at the train as it starts to move.

"Then, it seems, Brother, that you and I are finally going to fulfil our promise." Drake smirks. "Although, I will be the one on the winning side."

"I don't care!" Leo growls, charging towards his brother. "Ice-Make: Death!"

Skidding to a stop as he kneels in front of his brother, Leo looks up, his eyes dark, soulless pits. As the area around them begins to freeze, Drake feels the air around him cold, and hard as a pain in his chest begins to grow; suffocating him. Feeling his body lurch forward, and his head being thrown back, Drake catches sight of a cloaked figure made of ice that stands behind the young boy, a scythe escaping through his chest. Seeing black spots appearing in his vision, Drake looks down at Leo, who smirks at him.

"We may have promised that we would die for Lucy's safety, Brother… but it seems that I win this round." Leo growls.

Feeling his eyelids begin to close, Drake begins to slip off the scythe.

Dracul, looking at Luke in the corner of his eye, punches his brother across the face. "You bastard!" Dracul shouts. "You killed me!" he shouts, punching his brother, again and again. "I just watched myself die! Do you realize how weird that is?!"

"I'm sorry!" Luke cries, trying to block Dracul's punches but fails miserably.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Dracul shouts.

"Shut up! I hear someone coming!" Luke shouts at Dracul, as he grabs onto his fist and turns him around.

Leo, hearing these footsteps as well, turns around, his eyes calculating. "Who's there?!" he yells, his eyes furious.

Feeling a presence behind him, Leo turns around to see a large man standing behind him. With dull red eyes, a strong looking face, and black hair that hang in front of his face, Leo can see the beginnings of a tattoo on his left shoulder; but most of it is covered up by his black tank-top.

Luke, watching in horror, exclaims as the familiar man snaps Leo's neck, and, the young boy falls limply to the floor. With his hand shooting up to his neck, Luke's eyes widen. "I just died!" Luke cries.

"No you know how I feel." Dracul mutters as he crosses his arms and looks away.

"We just died!" Luke exclaims, looking down at himself. "I'm dead! You're dead! We're both dead! Why are we dead?! What the hell! This is so messed up!" Luke cries.

"Shut up!" Dracul slaps him across the face. "Look, Abaddon's here." Dracul says pointing to the shadows.

"Nazar," Abaddon addresses him. "You didn't have to be so harsh with the young boy."

Scoffing, Nazar rolls his eyes. "Whatever, the job's done. You should be happy."

"Whether I'm happy or not," Abaddon begins as he walks towards the two young boys. "Doesn't mean you had to snap the boy's neck. He'll wake up in such pain now."

Shrugging, Nazar looks over to Drake, who twitches on the floor. "This one's still alive," he announces as he crouches down beside the young boy. Clearing his throat, Nazar begins to chuckle. "My goodness!" he cries with fake worry. "Stay with me boy! Tell me, are you okay?!"

"L… Lu -" Drake tries to say, blood leaking out of his mouth. "Lu – Lu… Lucy…" he mutters.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" Abaddon questions, looking up at Nazar as he crouches down beside Leo.

Watching the young boy nod slowly, the light begins to fade from his eyes. "L- Love…" he whispers before his eyes close and his head falls to the side.

"Well, what an interesting development." Nazar chuckles. "It seems this one's in love with our target."

"Is that so?" Abaddon smiles. "Well, all the more reason to turn them."

"You're joking…" Nazar drawls out. "Abaddon, no. They're kids! You can't turn kids! It's against the rules _you _made up!"

"I made them up, that's true, but that doesn't mean I can't bend the rules once in a while." He chuckles before placing his large hand on Leo's head. "Ikinokoru," he chants. Pulling his hand away, Leo's body begins to glow a soft blue; pulsing and whirring.

"Alright, so what number is he?" Nazar questions as the blue light dims and travels to the young boy's left hand. As the light blue colour turns black, a big block number appears on his hand, causing Abaddon and Nazar to back away in fear and surprise. "No, not right." Nazar shakes his head. "This isn't possible."

"But it is…" Abaddon trails off. "This could be troublesome."

"This is what you get for turning kids." Nazar grumbles as he walks over to Drake and drags the young boy towards Abaddon. "Alright, what's he?"

Abaddon, doing the same to Drake, watches as he glows bright green and the mark travel to his right hand. Looking at it in shock, Nazar looks at Abaddon. "Well, now we know who'll lead us."

"Yes," Abaddon nods. "Me. These two are far too young to understand. We'll raise them to be the perfect weapons, and then, when I decide the time is right, they can take over."

"You don't get it, do you?" Nazar questions. "You have a lower number than they do, far too low. They'll destroy you by the end of the first year; just watch."

"Well, we'll have to make sure that won't happen." Abaddon nods. "What should we name them?"

"Something similar to what they used to have."

"What were their names again?" Abaddon questions.

"Leo and Drake," Nazar sighs.

"Then… how about Lucifer and Dracul?"

"Sounds good to me. Now, let's go. I'm tired."

"Yes, yes," Abaddon rolls his eyes, as he picks up Leo and Nazar picks up Drake and they both walk away.

"Oh hell no," Luke growls, beginning to walk after them. "I'm going to kill them right now. I don't care about the consequences, they're both dead!"

"Luke," Dracul groans, following him. Looking around, he sighs when the scene begins to change again. "They're memories, they're not even here."

"Doesn't matter," Luke grumbles.

Dracul, watching as the area around them begins to fade, the two now find themselves in their headquarters. A smaller version, possibly around the age of fifteen, of Luke and himself running around the foyer.

"Let's go!" Luke laughs, running down the hallway. "Maybe if we ask, he'll let us go!"

"I don't know, Luke…" Dracul sighs. "He never does."

"That doesn't mean he will this time!" Luke chuckles. "C'mon!"

Entering Abaddon's office without knocking, Luke walks in with a big grin on his face. "Oh Father!" Luke sing songs as he walks into the office. "Where fore art thou?"

"Here," Abaddon smiles at the boys as he turns around in his large chair. "And, Lucifer, I've told you many a time, 'Where fore art thou' does not mean 'where are you'."

"Close enough," Luke shrugs, jumping up onto the desk. "Now, we're not here for pleasantries."

"You never are," Abaddon sighs. "Continue," he leans back in his chair.

Luke, dropping from the desk, begins to pace in front of it, his face serious. "For two," he begins.

"Three," Dracul corrects.

"Thank you," Luke nods. "For three years, we have listened to every word you have said, done everything you've asked us to do, and have excelled in our studies." He clears his throat before he takes a brief look at Abaddon who smiles in amusement. "And!" he shouts, slightly startling the man. "We have only asked for one thing."

"Only one thing," Dracul echoes.

"To go and play outside." Luke finishes. "We wish to go."

"Right now." Dracul nods.

"Right now," Luke echoes.

"No," Abaddon says firmly. "That's my final answer."

"What if we take Izzy?" Luke questions.

"Iezabel is busy," Abaddon shakes his head. "No."

"Lili?" Dracul asks softly.

"Lilith is also busy." Abaddon stares at the two boys. "Also no."

"What about Tei?" Luke offers.

"Teivel is gone on a mission." Abaddon sighs, rubbing his face.

"Seth?" Dracul offers as well.

"Vritra?" Luke says, not letting Abaddon speak.

"Samil?" Dracul whines.

"Malum?!" Luke whines as well.

"Nazar?!" Dracul gets on his knees, a pleading look on his face.

"You?!" the two boys cry, looking at Abaddon with devastated looks in their eyes.

"Fine!" Abaddon roars. "If you take Nazar with you, and promise to stay by him at all times, you can play outside." He growls, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes!" the two high-five, as they get to their feet. "Thanks!" they shout, running out of his office.

Grabbing Nazar on the way out, the two boys jump through the portal, leading them to the outside world.

"I don't remember this day…" Luke mutters, following them through the portal.

"I do," Dracul smiles. "This was the first day we went outside. It was – it was amazing. The smell of the air, the freeness I felt… I remember it all."

Appearing in a large forest, the two boys run forward, Luke and Dracul following them. Leaving Nazar behind, the older Luke laughs as he grumbles to himself and falls asleep against a tree.

Younger Luke and Dracul, walking through the forest smile at each other. "This is so awesome," Luke laughs.

"It's amazing!" Dracul giggles, jumping up onto a tree, beginning to climb it. Hanging off a tall branch, Dracul looks around. "Luke! Come up here! It's so pretty!"

"I'm coming!" Luke laughs. Now standing beside his brother, Luke gasps at the sight. There are trees as far as the eye can see, all different shades of green, red, and yellow. "Wow," he mutters.

"I wish we can stay outside forever," Dracul mutters.

"Me too," Luke nods.

"Hey, you two brats!" Nazar shouts up to them after a while. "You have five minutes! Abaddon has an announcement to make soon! Everyone has to be there!"

"Party-pooper." Luke mutters. "C'mon, let's explore for a bit more."

"Sure," Dracul nods.

Both climbing down the tree, they begin to walk away from Nazar, much to his disapproval. Letting the kids be, Nazar leans against a tree once again.

Luke and Dracul, walking through the forest, come across a large clearing. Noticing someone stand in the middle of that area, Luke tilts his head in confusion as Dracul forces him to the ground. "Who's that?"

"Dunno," Dracul shrugs.

"She's so pretty…" he mutters, standing up. "We should go say hi!" Luke laughs, walking towards her.

"Luke, no!" Dracul cries, running after him. "Don't you ever pay attention?! Stop, Luke! She can't - !"

Luke, touching her shoulder, beings to scream in pain as he and her body begin to merge. "Dracul!" he cries.

"Luke get away from her!" he shouts, pulling on Luke's arm. Finally pulling Luke away from the girl, the two pant heavily. Luke, twitching in pain, looks up slowly. "Why'd that happen?" he asks softly.

"Idiot, we're studying for a reason." Dracul sighs. "You can't touch the living…"

"Why not?" Luke mutters sadly. "That's no fair."

"Life's not fair…" Dracul sighs.

Sitting up, Luke crawls towards the girl, who lies on the ground motionless. "Did I kill her?" he mutters sadly.

"No," Dracul shakes his head. "But she will die."

* * *

"Who is that?" Luke mutters, walking towards the younger version of himself and Dracul. "I don't remember this day, who is that Dracul?"

"Lucy," Dracul answers, walking next to Luke, who stops in shock.

"Just watch…" Dracul mutters, looking back at the scene.

* * *

"What do you mean she'll die?" Luke asks brokenly. "I can't kill someone Dracul! How do I save her?!"

"You can't save her," Dracul shakes his head as he sits down beside his brother. "I'm sorry, Luke… you should have listened to me."

"No," Luke growls. "I felt something weird when I touched her. I – I have to save her! I can't help but think she's important to me somehow! So I have to try…"

"What do you mean? What did you feel?" Dracul questions.

"If you promise not to laugh…" Luke mutters.

"I promise." Dracul nods.

"I felt love. Like the love I feel for you, brother, but stronger." Luke says looking down at the girl. Brushing her bangs away, Luke forcefully pulls his hand away when he begins to get sucked into her body again. "I think I know a way to save her."

"How?" Dracul questions. "What do you mean?"

"I read somewhere that if this happened I have to give some of my power to her and insert a memory where it started to appear in her body. And then, when I do that, it'll affect everyone's memory too; like she's always had it. She'll be able to use my magic. She'll be stronger, more powerful, and she'll survive."

"You don't know that," Dracul shakes his head, looking down at the girl. Feeling his heart beat a little faster in his chest, Dracul shakes his head as he feels like he knows his girl from somewhere.

"I have to," Luke growls. "Now what was that spell?" he mutters.

"Oh, right…" Luke laughs. "Denryoku dentasu o iniokoru."

"Survive, power transfer?" Dracul blinks in surprise. "Easy enough."

Watching her body begin to glow multiple colours, Luke grits his teeth when he feels something burn in his chest. Dracul, backing away in surprise when Luke's soul and body begins to spilt, gasps when Luke's soul enters the girl's body.

After a few minutes, Luke pulls away, gasping for air. "Well, that was easy," he grins, before scrambling away when the girl opens her eyes and takes in a deep breath of air.

"Weird," she mutters. "How'd I get on the floor?" Shrugging, she stand up and wipes off her clothes. "Mystogan!" she shouts, walking towards a boy whose back is facing her.

"Hey Lucy," he grins as she walks over.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia," Luke says, turning to Dracul. "She's our age. She uses Celestial Spirit magic… and now mine."

"Mind helping me light this fire with your oh-so-amazing magic," he chuckles as Lucy lights her hand on fire.

"Coming right up," she laughs.

"So it did work. You gave her a fraction of your powers." Dracul nods in surprise.

"Told you; don't ever doubt me." Luke laughs. "C'mon, Abaddon wants to talk to us about something."

Luke and Dracul, now being transported to the foyer, look around. "Do you remember this day now?" Dracul questions.

"Yeah…" Luke whispers, closing his eyes and sighing loudly. "I – I…"

"Do you remember that as soon as we saved Lucy, we came back here only to find out that we had to kill her because she was in our way?" Dracul says seriously as he watches young Luke run away from everyone, horror on his face. "Do you remember that this was the day you demanded you'd be the one to get rid of her? Do you remember that everyone agreed because you're the most powerful one?"

"Dracul, stop…" Luke mutters, his hair covering his eyes.

"Do you remember that this way the day that you decided we would take over the Denizens?" Dracul growls. "All because you wanted to save Lucy?"

"Dracul…"

"No, Luke." Dracul stops him. "You wanted to figure out why we were different, you wanted to figure out why you cared about Lucy so much. Now you know. I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

Nodding silently, Luke and Dracul disappear from this room, only to reappear in the room they once stood in. Dracul, turning away from Luke, closes his eyes tightly. "All of those feeling I had towards Lucy when we were younger…" he mutters. "I can feel them again."

"I can too…" Luke mutters.

"Get what you need and let's go home." Dracul whispers, walking away from Luke, opening the door that Torikku slammed closed.

Nodding, Luke walks over to the desk. Finding a note and a small vile on it, Luke stuffs the note and vile into his pocket. Following Dracul out, the two walk up the stairs.

Dracul, pausing at the top, turns to look at Luke. "I'm still with you on this… I hope you know that."

"I know," Luke nods. "I'm sorry for killing you…"

"I'm sorry too." Dracul mutters.

"Me too," a new voice mocks, making Dracul and Luke freeze. "You know, Desidrium is forbidden to Denizens and yet, here you two are."

"Nazar." Dracul and Luke growl.

"I'm not surprised," Luke sighs. "You always were one who stuck their nose where it didn't belong."

"And it's a good thing I do," Nazar chuckles as he appears in front of Luke and Dracul. "How else would I be able to find you?"

"You know I could kill you, don't you, Nazar?" Luke chuckles.

"That's why you're ranked one," Nazar laughs. "Mr. Too-Powerful-For-His-Own-Good." He rolls his eyes. "Oh, and let's not forget Dracul! Number two in the ranks! How does it feel to always be less powerful than your brother?"

"I don't know," Dracul says seriously. "Tell me how you feel, Twelve?" Dracul smirks. "You're the weakest of all Denizen and here you are, in forbidden lands, threatening us."

"Oh," Nazar laughs. "I'm not _threatening _you Dracul."

"Then what are you doing?" Luke questions.

"Planning your death," Nazar says darkly as his magic aura begins to rise and the room begins to shake. "What is it boys? Slow, or very slow?" he chuckles before the room goes dark and screams fill the air.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Let me know by reviewing!**

**Have a nice night (it's 10:38 p.m. where I live).**

**Lots of love,**

**L**


	9. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here's the next chapter for Things Were Different. I hope it's okay, I just needed to write something (even though my wrist is killing me) to get away from real world problems. I'm sorry if it's not good, or edited poorly. But, please review to tell me how I'm doing. Even if it's a simple "update", or "good job", that would be great. **

**Thanks a bunch,**

**Lots of love, **

**L**

**P.S. sorry again.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Well," Dracul sighs wiping his hands on his pants. "That was easy enough."

"Be lucky it was Nazar we were dealing with," Luke chuckles as he sits on the back of the unconscious man. "He's such an idiot sometimes."

"Although, I have to say," Dracul sighs, kicking the unmoving body of Nazar. "He seemed pretty serious."

"They always do," Luke nods. "Alright," he grunts, getting up. "We should go, time runs differently in the Forbidden Lands," he mutters.

Following Luke out of the room, Dracul begins to look around. Watching as the room begins to crumble and break apart under their feet, Dracul looks at the back of Luke's head. Watching as his black hair begins to change and grow slightly longer, Dracul tilts his head in confusion as Luke's hairstyle begins to change, as well as his clothes and build of his body. "Brother?" Dracul questions. "You're changing."

Freezing in his steps, Luke looks down at himself. "So I am," he sighs. "It's time, then."

"Time?"

"Remember how I said time runs differently in the Forbidden Lands? Yeah, well in Desiderium a couple hours here is three months in the real world." Luke sighs. "The Grand Magic Games have begun."

"So, that means -" Dracul smiles, looking down at his hands. "We're free."

"For now," Luke mutters, opening the door to the real world. "We still have a long way to go, Brother." He smiles, turning to face Dracul.

Nodding, Dracul laughs as he feels his magic begin to leave him, and his clothing change. "C'mon!" Dracul laughs, grabbing Luke's hand as he and Luke begin to shrink and become younger.

"Where are we going?" Luke laughs as he's dragged into the real world by Dracul.

"Home!"

* * *

Groaning, Natsu falls face first on the ground. Clutching his stomach in pain, Natsu rolls onto his back, looking up at the clear sky. "Why does my stomach hate me?" Natsu squeaks, closing his eyes tightly.

"C'mon Flame Brain," Gray sighs looking down at him pitifully. "Pull yourself together. You're off the train now."

"Leave him alone," Erza smiles at the area surrounding them. "Natsu needs time to recover."

Sighing, Lucy exits the train, Wendy following her. "Figures," Lucy mutters, looking down at Natsu. "C'mon," she says, walking over to the Dragon Slayer. Holding her hand out to him, Lucy helps pull him to his feet. Laughing slightly as Natsu slumps forward, Lucy turns to look at Gray. "You guys go explore, I'm going to take Natsu to the hotel."

"You already made reservations?" Erza blinks in surprise.

"Well yeah," Lucy nods. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Usually that's Erza's job." Gray chuckles. "We'll follow your advice, c'mon Erza, lets go find you some cake," Gray rolls his eyes as he pushes Erza and Wendy away from Lucy and Natsu.

"Alright, doofus, stop acting." Lucy pushes Natsu off of her.

Chuckling, Natsu stands up straight, looking down at Lucy slightly. "How'd you know?"

Shrugging, Lucy looks around. Looking back at Natsu, Lucy laughs at his expression. His nose is up in the air and his taking in short sniffs. Looking around wildly, he begins to drool. Grabbing onto Lucy's hand, Natsu laughs as he drags her off.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries. "What are you doing?!"

"I smelled food!" Natsu shouts, laughing as he drags Lucy behind him.

"Natsu! Stop running so fast!" Lucy cries as he charges into a crowd of people. Lucy, losing her balance, falls to the ground, but not before an arm wraps around her waist, keeping her steady.

"I think you just fell for me," a deep voice chuckles.

Looking up, Lucy stares at the man standing before her. Getting her to her feet, Lucy stares at the man. With blond hair spiked up, sharp blue eyes, and a prominent smirk on his face, Lucy's eyes flash towards the scar through his eyebrow. "You're staring at me, Blondie. Like what you see?" he chuckles.

Looking away, Lucy crosses her arms. "Yeah, thanks for catching me, but I have to go catch up with my friend," Lucy says, looking over the man's shoulder. Finding Natsu looking around for her, Lucy smiles and waves.

"Lucy," Natsu smiles jogging over to her. "Why are you all the way over here?"

"You, you idiot," Lucy sighs, slapping his arm. "You made me fall."

"Sorry," Natsu chuckles. Noticing someone beside Lucy, Natsu looks at them, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. Sniffing the air, his eyes widen. "You smell…" he whispers, his eyes widening. "Like a Dragon."

"Do I?" The blond glares at Natsu. "I don't know why I wouldn't, Natsu Dragneel. I am a Dragon Slayer after all."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu growls. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"Easy," the man chuckles. "I used to look up to you, Natsu."

"Sting!" a deep voice echoes a few feet away. "Bastard, why did you run off?"

"Rogue," the man knows as Sting turns to look at the teen coming towards them. "Look at what I found," he chuckles. "A few members of Fairy Tail."

"Oh?" Rogue questions, smirking slightly. "It was rumoured that Fairy Tail was joining, but to think that Natsu Dragneel would show his face; this is priceless."

"Why?" Natsu growls.

"Cute," Sting smirks, leaning closer to Natsu's face. "You used to be so strong, Dragneel. But as your guild slowly started to lose it's rank, so did your strength."

"I am strong!" Natsu defends.

Laughing loudly, Sting seems to gather a crowd around the four individuals. Picking Natsu up by the scarf, Sting smirks largely at the teen. "Things have changed, Natsu." Sting smirks. "You may have been the strongest seven years ago, but we're on top now."

"You picking a fight with me?" Natsu growls.

About to answer, Sting is cut off when Lucy appears in between Natsu and himself, her eyebrow raised. Pushing the two boys away from each other, Lucy stares at the two of them. "Be civil," she points at Natsu. "And you," she turns to face Sting. "I don't care who you are, or how powerful you may be. Do not threaten my friends and family. Am I understood?"

Scoffing, Sting turns away from Lucy. "Whatever. Say, if you somehow make it through the first round, I look forward to crushing you, Natsu."

Walking away with Rogue, Sting waves lazily behind him.

Sighing, Lucy turns to Natsu. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Right," Natsu nods.

* * *

Luke and Dracul, appearing in the Grand Magic Games stadium, smile at each other before laughing and running around. "It's been so long since we've been here." Dracul smiles as he leans against a stone balcony that overlooks the dirt arena.

"Yeah," Luke nods. "I almost miss it."

"So, who do you think is going to win this year?" Dracul questions, now returning to his regular age.

Luke, doing the same, chuckles slightly. "Lucy, of course," Luke rolls his eyes. "And Fairy Tail too."

"Why's that?" Dracul questions.

"When I left Lucy to go to Desiderium, I left behind my powers and a bit of my personality. If she can't talk her way out of a battle, then she sure as hell can win it with a hard punch to the face." Luke smiles.

"You're always looking out for her," Dracul whispers. "Do you still want to do that even though we know who we are now?"

Sighing, Luke rests his head on his folded arms as he leans against the stone balcony as well. "To be honest," Luke answers. "I don't know."

"Explain." Dracul demands.

"When I saved her all those years ago, even though I didn't know who she was, I - I knew that there was some reason behind it. And, I lived for that reason. I always wanted to know why, and I guess I liked that sense of mystery behind it all. I gave her my powers so she could protect herself." Luke mutters. "But I guess now that I know who were we to her, and what we were, I don't - I can't care for her anymore. I killed you to get to her, and then I died. I don't know if I can be around her anymore."

"So you're thinking of serving your tie?" Dracul's eyebrows scrunch together. "What will happen to Lucy if you do that?"

"She'll be happy; a regular Celestial Spirit Mage." Luke smiles slightly. "I've been thinking about it for a while now…"

"Of severing your tie?" Dracul confirms. "I thought you wanted to -"

"I do," Luke nods. "It's just… something always seems off when I'm around her. My magic slowly begins to slip away from me and if I plan on taking over, then I need to have full strength."

"You're strong enough as it is," Dracul chuckles. "I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you got stronger."

"But imagine how much trouble we would get into." Luke chuckles, before it dies down. Staring ahead, the teen sighs as he overlooks the arena from the box designated to him, Dracul, and others like them. "These games are going to be different," Luke sighs.

"How so?" Dracul questions, turning his head to look at Luke.

"I'm not sure," Luke sighs. "I can just tell."

Nodding, Dracul turns to looks back to the stadium. "I can feel it too," he chuckles. "There's a different vibe about these games."

"Why wouldn't there be?" a soft voice asks from behind them. Dracul, turning around, and Luke, craning his neck, look at the new voice with shocked faces. "One hundred and thirteen guilds are competing this year; not to mention that little Lucy Heartfilia will be joining as well," she chuckles walking towards the two boys.

Wearing a plaid kilt with a silver pin keeping the two folds together, she wears fishnet stockings and leather boots that have laces going straight up to the top. Wearing a red leather bodice with a white blouse underneath, the bodice is also tied together with black laces. Wearing black leather gloves on her hands, Luke's eyes glare at the pointed red nails that show through the fingers that are cut off from the gove. Looking up to her face, the two boys notice her dark black hair, bright green eyes, and black lips.

"Iezabel," Dracul greets her.

"Hey dude," she smirks, making herself comfortable in between the two boys. Looking over the stadium as she leans against the balcony. "What are you two doing here?"

"Talking," Luke grunts, standing up straight. "Dracul, come on," he mutters, turning around.

"Not so fast, One," Iezabel smirks. "You have some explaining to do."

"Oh?" Luke turns around, meeting her gaze. "What do you want, Three? Have a bone to pick? Well, sucks, I'm not in the mood to deal with any of you right now."

"Aw," she pouts. "Don't be so bitchy, boss." she chuckles.

In the blink of an eye, Luke is dangling Iezabel over the railing, his gaze hard. "I can drop you," he states.

"Ah," Iezabel nods, putting up a finger; extremely calm. "But you won't."

"Want to bet?" Luke sneers.

"Not a gambling type, sorry," Iezabel chuckles as she disappears in a black smoke and reappears behind Luke, examining her fingernails. "Now," she sighs, looking at Luke as he turns around. "Lucifer, honey, you pissed off Abaddon. He made me come home. You know how I hate that."

"Sorry," Dracul apologizes for his brother. "We'll be on our way," he states as he grabs onto Luke's shoulders and begins to walk off of the balcony, pushing Luke as he does so. Out of the corner of his eye, Dracul watches as Iezabel leans against the railing casually.

"I want in," she says loudly, causing Luke and Dracul to freeze and turn to face her slowly.

"What?" they both question.

"A little birdy told me that you're planning to overthrow gold ol' Eleven." Iezabel smiles. "I want in."

"Why?" Luke demands.

"Please," she scoffs. "Nobody likes Abaddon but Abaddon himself… maybe Nazar. But, the rest of us, we only follow him because we have to. If you're planning on a rebellion, I want in."

"You're not joking?" Luke raises an eyebrow. "You're serious about this?"

Nodding, Iezabel crosses her arms. "You're supposed to lead us, Luke." She smiles. "I'll follow you anywhere."

Smiling, Luke nods. "Alright," he grins, high fiving the girl. "Welcome to the team."

"Awesome," she laughs. "What's up first?"

"Well," Dracul sighs. "We went to visit Torikku," he starts.

"In the Forbidden Lands? Where it's _forbidden_?" She questions.

"Yes," Luke nods.

"And you didn't think to bring me?!" Iezabel cries. "Not fair!"

"Whatever," Luke chuckles. "Anyways, he said that the only way we could win was to find the person who will bring balance to us all," Luke repeats Torikku's words. Digging through his pocket, Luke pulls out a small vile. Shaking it slightly, the vile lights up. "This is supposed to lead us to our lucky person."

"So, go ahead," Iezabel looks at it. "Open it up. Who is the chosen one?"

"We're going to wait," Dracul states before Luke can do anything. "You know, until we have more people on our side."

"Okay, makes sense." Iezabel nods. "Now, I have a question."

"Yeah?" Luke questions.

"What's the deal with Lucy Heartfilia?"

"What do you mean?" Dracul asks.

"I mean, are you guys friends, or what? Because I have no idea what the deal is between you two, and I, along with many others, want to know why you freaked out when it was decided that she was in the way and needs to be disposed of."

"We… uh," Luke blinks, trying to think of something to say.

"We have a past with her," Dracul answers simply. "And that is all we'll say."

"Understood," Iezabel nods. "Now," she grins sling an arm over each boy. "Being one of the days we're actually human, let's go get some food and drinks. I'm starved!" she laughs before walking out of the arena with the two boys.

"You'll have to tell us what you've been up to this whole time," Dracul smiles at the girl.

"Yes, yes," she waves her hand dismissively. "Now, where is that scent," she mutters, turning around. Breathing in deeply, she grins, her fangs showing. Now walking to the left, Luke watches as she begins to follow two people.

Noticing the familiar blonde and pink hair, Luke quickly grabs onto Iezabel and Dracul and pulls them into an alley. "What do you think you're doing?!" he cries.

"Finding food?" Iezabel answers simply. "Why? Is there something out there?"

"Why were you following those two people?" Luke whispers harshly.

"Because they were in the way?" Iezabel offers, looking at Luke unamused. "I smelled food and they just so happened to be going the same way. Why does it matter? Are they important or something?"

Dracul, continuing to look out of the alleyway, tilts his head in confusion. "Isn't that Lucy and Natsu?" he questions.

"Lucy? As in Lucy Heartfilia?" Iezabel smiles, turning to look at Luke, she begins to laugh. "You thought I was going to jump her?!" she exclaims, laughter in her voice. "I was serious when I said I was joining you, Luke. Trust me, I wouldn't harm her. But," she grins, standing up. "I am hungry, and they're going to where it smells amazing, so I'm going to eat there whether you like it or not." Walking out of the alleyway, she grabs Dracul hand, dragging her along behind him. "Besides!" she calls out to Luke as she gets further away. "I always wanted to meet the pretty blonde in the pictures!"

Standing in shock, Luke shakes his head as he runs out of the alleyway and catches up to the two. "We're sitting far away from them, do you understand me? I don't want to cause a scene."

"Yeah, yeah," Iezabel rolls her eyes.

Walking into the restaurant, Iezabel strolls into the restaurant, finding every table to be busy; everyone but a long table with two individuals sitting there, a blonde and a pink haired man, laughing. Turning to Luke, she wiggles her eyebrows before walking over to the table.

Natsu, sensing someone walk over to them, look up as a girl makes her way over, to males awkwardly standing behind her. "Hi," she greets. "My name is Iz, these two are Lance and Devin," she grins, pointing at Luke and Dracul; who, in their human forms, look much different.

"Hi," Lucy smiles at Iz. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah," Iezabel nods. "There aren't any table available and we saw that there were free spots here. Do you mind if we sit down together?"

"The more the merrier!" Natsu laughs, draping himself across Luke and Dracul. The three boys, watching as Iezabel sit down beside Lucy and both begin to talk and laugh together, Natsu lowers his voice, glaring at Luke from the corner of his eye. "I have no idea why you look different, but if you even think about getting close to Lucy, I will kill you, do you understand me, Luke?"

"Whatever, Dragneel," Luke snarls, sitting down grumpily.

"Who are you?" Natsu questions, eyeing Dracul, who sits down beside Luke, both in front of Iezabel.

"This idiot's brother," Dracul chuckles as he's elbowed in the ribs by Luke.

Natsu, sitting down in his seat, listens in on Lucy's conversation as he orders everything off the menu.

"That's so cool!" Iezabel gushes. "You're a Celestial Spirit Mage? Those are really rare! Can I see a Spirit?"

"Right now?" Lucy blinks. "Sure," she nods, pulling out a key. Looking around quickly, Lucy chants "Open, Gate of Canis Minor, Nikola!"

Appearing in a flash, Plue stands on the table waving at Iezabel who laughs and waves back. "He's so cute," she smiles at Lucy. "What's his name?"

"Plue," Lucy smiles as Plue jumps in her lap and hugs her.

"Do you have any other Spirits?" Iezabel questions.

Nodding, Lucy smiles. "Lots," she grins. "I have a lot of Silver Keys, but the Gold Keys are the ones that are really valuable. Those open the gates of the Zodiac."

"For real?" Iezabel questions, her eyes dancing with joy. "How many do you have?"

"Ten," Lucy smiles.

"That many?" Iezabel gapes, genuinely interested in Lucy's magic.

Watching in amusement as Iezabel speaks to Lucy, Luke tenses as Natsu stares at him from the corner of his eye. "Problem?" Luke questions, turning to face the Dragon Slayer.

Shrugging, Natsu turns back to his plate, grinning as mountains of food is placed in front of him. Scanning through it, Natsu hands the things he knows Lucy likes over to the girl who smiles at him gratefully and begins to share with Iezabel before returning to their conversation.

Luke and Dracul, ordering their food, begin to eat as well. "Brother," Dracul whispers, stabbing his food slightly with a fork. "We should go soon."

Nodding, Luke quickly eats before watching Iezabel finish up. "That was so good," she grins, patting her stomach. Catching Luke's gaze, she smirks at him. "Hey Lucy?" Looking up at her, the blonde smiles. "We should hang out sometime."

"I'd like that, Iz," Lucy grins. "Just not soon, I'm competing in the Grand Magic Games."

"I'm watching," Iezabel grins. "I'll cheer for you, okay?"

"Thanks," Lucy smiles. Turning to look at Luke and Dracul, she smiles at them too. "It was nice meeting you guys. But, I have to get this one back to the hotel," she jabs her finger at Natsu who beings patting his stomach happily. "We'll meet up sometime."

Throwing some Jewel onto the table, Lucy grabs a hold of Natsu and walks out of the restaurant.

Iezabel, smiling and waving as Lucy leaves, freezes when they exit. Sinking into the chair, her happy face slowly becomes horrified. "She's the one Abaddon wants to get rid of?" she whispers.

Nodding slowly, Luke watches as her hand covers her eyes. "We have to stop him. She doesn't deserve this."

"Life has a sucky way of working, doesn't it?" Luke sighs, getting up. "We should go, I can tell she paid for our meals as well."

Nodding, Iezabel walks out of the restaurant first, seemingly in a rush. Coming to a stop in the middle of the street, she turns to look at Luke and Dracul, who stand side by side, their hands in their pockets.

"I should go," she smiles. "I have a few people I need to talk to, but I'll be here tomorrow for the Games. Sleep tight you two," she smiles before a person walks in front of Iezabel, and she disappears from sight.

"Well," Dracul sighs, placing his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Let's go to the hotel. We have a big day tomorrow."

Nodding, the two begin to walk away.

* * *

Appearing in a dark room, Iezabel looks around before spotting a familiar figure standing beside the window. "Jeez, it's so dark in here," she chuckles as she walks up to the figure.

"Only light can shine in the darkness," a masculine voice laughs as the figure turns to look at Iezabel, amber eyes shining in the darkness.

"Have you heard?" She questions, jumping up onto his desk and crossing her legs.

"That Luke and Dracul are planning to overthrow Abaddon? Yes, I've heard." he chuckles, placing a wine glass on his desk Watching as it disappears in a white light, amber eyes turn to Iezabel who smiles at him. "And I'm in," he grins.

"Promise?" Iezabel pouts, but giggles as the man scoops her up in his arms, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"I, Seth, promise you, Iezabel, that we are going to help Luke and Dracul overthrow that asshole who thinks he can rule us for as long as he wishes." Seth grins. "Besides, I have a bone to with the the Old Man anyways."

Laughing, Iezabel smiles at Seth. "Meet Luke, Dracul, and I in the fifth balcony tomorrow morning," she smiles, starting to disappear. "Don't be late," she warms, her voice echoing in the darkness. "Love you," her voice whispers in Seth's ear before her presence disappears from the room entirely.

"Love you too," Seth chuckles before he closes his eyes and disappears into the darkness.


End file.
